Guerra Fria
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: UA. "El principe azúl se destiñe", este fue el pensamiento de Sakura al levantarse esa mañana y darse cuenta que se había casado con Syaoran Li, rico, egocentrico y mimado, si no fuera porque tenía un hijo con él... Continuación de Juego de rol
1. Padre, esposo y verdugo

**Este fanfic esta dedicado con todo cariño a mis estimados lectores que me pidieron continuación, sobre todo a Ossalia, que sabe como llegarle a esta escritora, e inspirado en la canción de Rainie Yang "Guerra Fría"**

**Capitulo #1 Esposo, Padre y Verdugo**

***Syaoran**

- ¡Pendientes de diamantes!

Dijo ella anonadada ante el exuberante obsequio que yo, Syaoran Li, exhibía ante ella en una fina caja de Cartier

- Claro, solo lo mejor para ti primor

- ¡Ah! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Que emoción! ¡Eres el esposo MÁS maravilloso de todo el mundo!

Dijo ella corriendo a mis brazos para llenarme de besos mientras se sentaba en sobre mi, pero los besos subían de intensidad y la cena fue completamente olvidada por ambos para dar paso a la pasión que empezaba a surgir

Sakura se había puesto literalmente a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras quitaba con sus manos mi camisa y comenzaba a trazar por mi abdomen un sendero que cubrió de besos

- Te deseo tanto – Dijo ella entre gemidos

- Yo también… - Jadié tocándola por encima de la ropa, como tantas veces había soñado desde que éramos esposos – No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado

- ¡Ah! Syaoran – Gimió ella siendo cargada por mi hacia una cama relativamente cerca, pues habíamos estado cenando en la terraza de la habitación de aquel hotel

Una vez que ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos sobre la cama y que la pasión estaba llegando a su punto máximo de desesperación suplique

- Di que eres mía, solo mía

- ¡Ah!, ¡soy tuya!

Dijo ella colocándose en posición para el inevitable final

- ¡Dilo otra vez! - Insistí

- ¡Ah! – Gimió ella excitada, y mirándome seductoramente dijo – Wof wof…

De pronto sentí un corto circuito en mi sistema… estaba sorprendido, mucho

- ¿Pero que?...

De pronto Sakura comenzó a lamer mi oreja, no de forma nada sensual debo añadir, sino como un animal domestico hubiera hecho

- Mmm, Sakura esto no es nada…

Abriendo los ojos pude vislumbrar el mundo real donde me encontraba

Mi habitación vacía, excepto por Inuki el perro de mi hijo que le había comprado de obsequio hacia un par de días

Sakura me había dicho que era una exageración comprarle a un bebé tan pequeño una mascota, pero yo lo había comprado de todas formas para contradecirla, quizás tenía razón

Quite al perro lanudo de encima de mí con asco, ¡hiac! Había tenido otro de esos famosos "sueños húmedos" tan habituales desde que me había casado con Sakura, que normalmente resultaban ser baratas producciones mentales, muy convenientes a mi favor y muy lejanos a la realidad

Me adentro en mi baño, otra mañana que me bañaría con agua fría, otra mañana de muchas tantas anteriores, pues llevaba días que me parecían a mi como años con este falso matrimonio

Teníamos casi una semana de casados Sakura y yo, y contrario a lo que hubiera esperado las cosas iban mal, muy mal

Como esposo me encontraba total y completamente insatisfecho, Sakura se había negado desde la luna de miel en París a compartir la cama conmigo (entre otras cosas que me interesaban), pese a mis ideas por hacerla entrar en razón ella había construido alrededor nuestro una especie de campo de fuerza que en vez de romperse se hacia mayor, y claro, yo no ayudaba en nada a romperlo porque cada vez que ella decía algo yo no podía quedarme callado y… bueno terminaba peor la discusión

Fruncí el ceño recordando la verdad de lo que paso el primer día en aquella habitación de uno de los mejores hoteles de París

Había música suave, una deliciosa cena de langosta esperándonos en la terraza de la suite, un excelente vino francés, una habitación llena de pétalos de rosa y velas aromáticas, y claro, había comprado a mi esposa un pretencioso par de pendientes de diamantes que podría haber vuelto loca a cualquiera de mis ex novias

Pero Sakura solo se había limitado a ver todo con duda y recelo, y para cuando yo abrí ante ella la caja con los pendientes me había mirado tan fríamente incorporándose de su sitio

- Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir

Mirándola incrédulo dije

- ¡Pero acabamos de llegar! ¡Ni siquiera has tocado tu cena!

- No tengo hambre – Dijo ella metiéndose en la habitación y mirando la cama repleta de pétalos de rosa con desdén – Dormiré en la bañera

- ¿Qué? – Dije incrédulo siguiéndola – ¡Eso es una locura!, ¡hay miles de lugares donde puedes dormir! – Esto era cierto, incluso la alfombra, o el amplio sillón frente a la tv de plasma se veían más cómodos

- No podemos arriesgarnos, tú querías una madre para tu hijo, y una esposa de aparador, tendrás a ambas pero no voy a acostarme contigo ¡nunca más!

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me case para vivir en celibato?, además quiero tener más hijos, necesitamos una docena para jugar basquetball

- Número uno, no sabes nada de básquet bol, número dos no traeré más hijos a este mundo con unos padres que ni siquiera pueden verse a la cara con respeto y número tres lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida sexual es asunto solamente tuyo

Fruncí el ceño, sus palabras eran tan hirientes como de costumbre

- ¡Perfecto! – Dije colocándome el saco y caminando grandes pasos hacia la puerta – ¡Se que puedo encontrar en este sitio MEJOR compañía que tú!

Luego de aquello cerré la puerta estrepitosamente y me fui a caminar

No pude evitar mi cólera, e incluso pensé seriamente conseguir a un par de prostitutas para tranquilizar mis ímpetus, pero no, contrario a eso camine como zombi por horas de un lado a otro bebiendo whisky en cantidad, en distintos bares, y al día siguiente había despertado, ¡¿adivinen donde?!, en la bañera del cuarto donde se encontraba Sakura

Había sido la noche más incomoda de mi vida, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hay, pero Sakura me había mirado con cara de pocos amigos esa mañana, o lo poco que se vislumbraba con esas gruesas gafas de sol que tenía puestas

- Toma – Dijo ella extendiéndome una taza de café – No quiero que piensen que te mate en la luna de miel, no al menos tan rápido…

Hubiera respondido a su comentario, pero estaba muy mareado, sentía unas nauseas enormes, y tenía muy poca creatividad con las dos neuronas que aún quedaban vivas en mi cerebro, así que solo me limite a beber el café rogando que no fuera veneno

- Te agradeceré eternamente si vuelves a llegar ebrio alguna vez en tu vida, me vas a hacer las cosas muy fáciles para pedir el divorcio – Dijo ella sonriendo con desdén y eso logro una vez más que volviera a enojarme, ok, ella había ganado un round, pero no la guerra

Quizás Sakura se creyera la princesa de hielo inquebrantable, indomable e incluso frígida, pero yo demostraría que no tenía ninguna de esas cualidades, fuera cual fuera el precio Sakura Kinomoto, ahora Li volverá a ser mía

***Sakura**

La luna de miel había sido una tortura extraña

Primero por el hecho de tener que separarme de mi hijo, todo lo había planeado Syaoran obviamente, pero me preguntaba yo en secreto si volvería a verlo

El me había dado su palabra que así sería, pero ya no podía confiar en él del todo

Pero mis preocupaciones pasaron en segundo término cuando entre en la suite nupcial que había alquilado en un hotel, no podía negar que el lugar era bellísimo y muy romántico

El tipo de lugar perfecto al cual me tuvo alguna vez acostumbrada, donde yo daba amor a cambio de pasión, engañándome a mi misma con el hecho de que algún día él me amaría

Pero lo dije una vez y lo reitero, yo ya NO AMO a Syaoran, y su arsenal de seducción barato (emocionalmente) carecía de valor si no podía ya confiar en él

Ya no era la misma chica joven e inocente que se había enamorado locamente de él, el trago amargo que me había hecho pasar, primero dejándome sola y embarazada, y luego con su actitud hacia la mentira de mi matrimonio con Fye, me habían dejado plenamente decepcionada y molesta

Debo admitir incluso que al verlo cuando aún vivía con Fye mis expectativas eran grandes, por un momento me había dejado llevar por la emoción de verlo tan entusiasmado en mi vida, me había hecho por poco sentir culpable por lo que hacia, hasta que descubrí que solo era para restregarme en la cara que pronto iba a casarse

Y peor aún, que ella, la verdadera prometida de Syaoran fuera a nuestra boda como la madrina, me había hecho enojar mucho más, ¿que mujer en su sano juicio iba a prestarse a ello? ¿Por qué lo permitía? ¿Qué se supone que era todo esto?

Seguramente él esperaba que me metiera sumisamente en su cama y calmara sus instintos más bajos, pero eso ya no me importaba, estaba consciente que arriesgaba mucho, que Logan estaba de por medio, pero no lo iba a hacer por segunda vez, no iba a permitir que se burlara de mi

- Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir – Dije únicamente caminando hacia la habitación con él siguiéndome sorprendido

- ¡Pero acabamos de llegar! ¡Ni siquiera has tocado tu cena!

Por si fuera poco al ver la cama llena de pétalos de rosas pensé que la opción más segura para mi era el dormir en un lugar con puerta de por medio

- No tengo hambre – Dijo y una loca idea vino a mi mente – Dormiré en la bañera

- ¿Qué? – Dijo incrédulo siguiéndome – ¡Eso es una locura!, ¡hay miles de lugares donde puedes dormir!

Si, ya sabía que mi opción era un poco extraña, pero de cualquier modo el lugar más seguro en aquel sitio era ese, así que respondí con mi característico sarcasmo

- No podemos arriesgarnos, tú querías una madre para tu hijo, y una esposa de aparador, tendrás a ambas pero no voy a acostarme contigo ¡nunca más!

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me case para vivir en celibato?, además quiero tener más hijos, necesitamos una docena para jugar básquetball

Tenía su ego de hombre herido, pero no me importo pisarlo un poco más

- Número uno, no sabes nada de básquet bol, número dos no traeré más hijos a este mundo con unos padres que ni siquiera pueden verse a la cara con respeto y número tres lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida sexual es asunto solamente tuyo

Frunció el ceño molesto, estaba segura que le había dolido mi respuesta, y era lo que buscaba

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo colocándose el saco caminando hacia la puerta – ¡Se que puedo encontrar en este sitio MEJOR compañía que tú!

No supe porque, el hecho era que… no me dolía aquello, sonreí internamente, me había salido con la mía y para celebrar agarre una botella de champaña que tenia cerca

No me dolería, no podía dolerme, no debía dolerme….

Lo demás que paso esa noche… simplemente es un recuerdo olvidado

***Fye**

Habían pasado ya casi una semana de aquello

De una boda que no debía ser, y de una vida que mi mejor amiga seguramente detestaba

En el poco tiempo que había tenido para conocer a Sakura había aprendido algunas cosas importantes de ella

Número uno, ella no aceptaría tener una relación dependiente, número dos, ella nunca traicionaría a un amigo como yo

Aquella tarde cuando había salido de mí casa llevándose sus cosas solo había dicho con cara poco convincente que había arreglado las cosas con Syaoran, y que él la amaba y estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella

Pero ¿quien podría creerse eso?, sobre todo viendo su rostro tan triste

- Estoy muy agradecida contigo Fye, nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mi, pero… - Dijo ella dubitativamente por unos segundos – Lo mejor será no vernos más, a pesar de que Syaoran sabe la verdad esta celoso de ti, no quisiera preocuparlo

Esa… en definitiva no podía ser mi amiga, ¡no!, a ella ¡que demonios le iba a importar lo que él pensara luego de cómo la había tratado!

- ¿Te amenazo verdad?

Me aventure a preguntar y ella se puso pálida, parecía estar luchando contra ella misma para no decir lo que en verdad pensaba, pero era muy transparente

Suspire molesto, conociéndola no me diría nada, no al menos en ese momento, así que decidí seguirle el juego

- Esta bien, pero a mi no me importa lo que ese prototipo barato de Brad Pitt piense, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y no voy a alejarme de ti, esta será siempre tu casa y puedes volver cuando quieras

Ella me sonrió un poco después de aquello dándome un fuerte abrazo

- Muchas gracias Fye

No la he vuelto a ver desde aquella vez, pero se que volveré a verla, y de algún modo la ayudaré

Por eso permití que este matrimonio se llevará a cabo, así las cosas serán más fáciles… para ella

***Sakura**

- No es necesario que hagas nada, ya te dije lo que paso – Dije cansada de las constantes interrogantes que Touya, mi hermano mayor, me decía por teléfono

- No, esto no es nada normal en ti Sakura, ¡por Dios! ¿Porque razón volviste con ese sujeto?, ese irresponsable tipo te dejo sola con tu hijo y me vienes a decir unos días después ¿que te has casado con él?

Suspire bajito, trataba de que no escuchara mi voz alterada ni nada por el estilo, que no detectara para nada mi situación o la creciente tristeza en mi, era mi hermano mayor, confiaba en él en muchos aspectos, pero si se enteraba de lo que me había hecho Syaoran tendría problemas

Además mi hermano nunca entendería que esto era cosa entre mi esposo y yo, para él nunca dejaría de ser más que su hermanita menor a la que debía proteger

- Ya te dije que lo amo, ¿es tan difícil de creer? – Dije con poca convicción

- ¡Si!!! – Grito del otro lado de la línea haciendo que alejara el teléfono de mi oído para no quedarme sorda – ¡Es que eres idiota! ¡Quien podría enamorarse de ese maldito narcisista y egocéntrico tipo! ¡Tú te merecías más que eso monstruo!, ¡No puedo creer que estuvieras tan desesperada!

No me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de mi, e inevitablemente era Syaoran, que había escuchado la conversación, y que me quitaba el auricular con calma para contestar a mi hermano

- Hola cuñado, ¿como estas?, veo que sigues con una opinión muy controversial de mi

- ¡Maldito degenerado!, ¡deja que te ponga las manos encima y!…

- ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Syaoran haciendo ruidos extraños por la bocina – Se esta cortando la comunicación, ¡adiós!

Finalmente colgó el teléfono, no era nueva para mi la faceta de niños peleando que Touya y Syaoran tenían, siempre se habían llevado mal porque en primer lugar Touya no toleraba que fuera mayor para tener novio (ni hablar de relaciones), y en segundo porque Syaoran tenía una manera… muy poco amable de decir las cosas

Hasta cierto punto siempre nos habíamos llevado bien en nuestra fugaz aventura porque aunque él era un patán con todos, y adoraba molestarme sobre todas las cosas, yo era una de las pocas personas quienes le retaban directamente e incluso le ganaba

Siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme enojar, pero de algún modo torcido eso hacia que la relación en lugar de hacerse más débil, fuera más fuerte y pasional

Quizás había sido un poco masoquista ahora que lo pienso

Lo mire con frialdad, era la cara que siempre tenía destinada para él

- No tenías porque arrebatarme el teléfono, puedo arreglar mi vida familiar yo sola

- ¡Pero Saku! – Objeto él de un humor neutro, muy acostumbrado quizás a mis regaños – Solo quería saludar a mi cuñadito, debimos invitarlo a la boda, fue un gesto tan descortés

- Sabes que no habría venido, solo que fuera a detenerla, pero no te preocupes no olvidaré invitarlo a tu funeral – Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica

Él asintió mirándome con el ceño fruncido como midiendo el terreno, aunque al parecer nos estábamos acostumbrando a algo muy malo, algo muy bueno surgía de toda esta farsa

El intercomunicador que estaba a mi lado llamo nuestra atención, era el llanto de Logan

- Iré a verlo – Dije a Syaoran y él me detuvo gentilmente del brazo

- Déjalo, yo puedo hacerme cargo

Lo observe mientras iba a la habitación, la faceta de padre de Syaoran era la MÁS rara faceta que le había visto tener en su vida

El caso era que como padre, no sabía absolutamente nada, Syaoran siempre me había impresionado por ser muy inteligente en la escuela (aún cuando era despreocupado), muy analítico y meticuloso en sus asuntos de trabajo, un hombre muy carismático y no se diga, un amante muy bueno… incluso más que eso diría yo

Me dirigí a la recamara viendo la escena MÁS extraña que había visto en mi vida, algo así como ver a Daft Punk cantando cumbias, algo que simplemente no creías que ibas a ver en tu vida

Syaoran estaba cargando a Logan en sus brazos meciéndolo para que dejara de llorar, pero él no sabía muchas cosas, eso era obvio, aun lo cargaba con mucho cuidado (cosa que agradecía) pero no con mucha comodidad para Logan, además que no conocía ni un cantico ni nada, trataba de tranquilizarlo con su voz

Pero no cantaba, simplemente se ponía a hablarle de cosas que el bebé no comprendía

- No vamos a ganar nada si sigues llorando sin decirme que quieres, se que aún no esta comprobado pero siendo hijo mío tu inteligencia y habilidad deben ser mayores

Raro…

Luego de dejarlo un momento hacer el intento de calmar a Logan con métodos "racionales" y ver que no entendía el porque de su llanto, intervine

- Es llanto de tengo hambre

- ¿Qué, eso querías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Dijo el mirándolo con mezcla dulzura y duda

Era tierno a pesar de todo, no podría negarlo

- Iré por la botella – Dije caminando rumbo a la cocina, con Syaoran que me seguía cargando al bebé

Syaoran era el padre más extraño que había conocido en mi vida, los primeros días que habíamos compartido en la casa en que ahora vivíamos me lo había demostrado

Desde que él se había enterado que Logan era su hijo, su actitud hacia el había cambiado, había pasado horas mirándolo en silencio con mucho interés, como tratando de comprender lo que era, creo que incluso sin poder creerse que fuera suyo, no por desconfianza, si no por el hecho de ver algo que jamás había pensado nunca antes en tener

"Una familia" y un hijo

A pesar de sus esfuerzos como padre primerizo, era pésimo en la tarea, como en aquella ocasión en que le descubrí jugando con Logan, lanzándolo arriba y abajo

Recuerdo que me pregunto el porque no hacia aquello con él, si parecía gustarle tanto

A penas iba a decirle la razón, el niño vomito sobre su padre, lo cual fue una escena un tanto asquerosa

Aunque agradecía mentalmente que fuera solo leche

- Eso no se hace con un bebé que acaba de comer – Agregue tarde, pero lo hice

Syaoran dejo en mis manos al bebé marchando seguramente a bañarse y yo sonreí, era gracioso verlo tan desconcertado

Luego estaba aquella ocasión en que había intentado hacer su primer cambio de pañales en su vida, a pesar de la dura tarea quiso encargarse, yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero el negó diciendo

"Es mi hijo, debo aprender a hacerlo"

El comentario me había impresionado, pero lo vi decidido así que lo deje hacerlo explicándole el procedimiento

Pero a penas comenzó su labor, su cara decidida cambio por una de horror y asco

- ¿Estas seguro que no prefieres que yo lo haga? – Pregunte, pero el negó y aún así continuo, todo iba bien, y estaba a punto de terminar con aquello, pero unos segundos antes de que siquiera pudiera colocarle el pañal al bebé, este lo salpico de orina y Syaoran me miro aterrado alegando que algo malo le pasaba a su hijo

Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo, era tierno y extraño ver su cara de terror, realmente lucia preocupado

- Creo que olvide decirte que al no controlar sus esfínteres los bebes hacen eso a veces

Luego de procesar la situación me miro molesto, alegando tener que ir a bañarse, desde que tenia hijo se bañaba mucho….

Y creo que esto es lo más extraño del mundo, pero admiraba su perseverancia a pesar de todo

Una vez que la botella estaba lista se la entregue al padre de mi hijo observando como lo alimentaba, Logan tomo la botella con alegría y Syaoran sonrió, era un cálido sentimiento el que me hacia ver una escena así con él, cargando a Logan, mirándolo con tanta ternura, tanto orgullo

Pero luego volteo su mirada hacia mí, rompiendo el encanto, pues me sentí sorprendida en un momento de admiración que tuvo el efecto de hacerme sonrojar como colegiala

- Todavía no sabes como cargarlo muy bien, sabes, necesitas practicar más – Le dije para que dejara de mirarme como si me hubiera atrapado viéndolo con dulzura, ese hombre no necesitaba más incentivos para sentirse como un pavorreal

- Si… claro

Dijo y volvimos rápidamente a hablar del bebé, el único tema que ambos adorábamos

***Syaoran**

Llegue a casa al final de un largo día de trabajo, estaba cansado de todo el montón de cosas que se habían acumulado con tan solo una semana que me había tomado desde mi boda para pasar el tiempo con "mi familia", pero el bonche de trabajo se había acumulado porque mucho de aquello dependía de mi, y no podía culpar a mis empleados de ello, porque yo mismo era dominante y muchas veces terminaba haciendo sus cosas sin saber delegar responsabilidades

Suspire resignado, entrando en la habitación que Sakura había tomado como suya junto con el bebé obviamente indispuesta hasta morir a acostarse conmigo

Ninguno de los dos estaba, así que pensé que estarían en la cocina, pero también me equivoque, en el jardín donde solo estaba Inuki, en el baño, busque en todos lados de la casa

No era tan grande como decía Sakura para no encontrarlos, solo tenía dos pisos…

Eso me molesto aún más, Sakura había salido sin mi permiso… y no sabía a donde

Aún nos faltaba contratar ama de llaves, por ello Sakura podía salir relativamente de vez en cuando, pero la casa estaba impecable, teníamos víveres de sobra y sabía que no tenía excusa para salir en aquel momento

Si, se que piensan que tengo delirio de persecución, pero no es un buen incentivo el pensar que salió junto con mi hijo y que se caso conmigo a la fuerza

¿Podría ser tan cruel para abandonarme?, ¡y dejarme sin lo que más he amado en la vida!!, es decir… mi hijo, claro esta…

Un ruido de la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y me dirigí hacia hay, para verla a ella, que entraba con el bebé en su cochecito dormido

Suspire aliviado secretamente, pero por fuera estaba molesto

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Ella me miro indiferente, siempre me miraba así, esta costumbre muy poco sana era casi natural ya en nosotros

- Logan necesita salir de vez en cuando, solo daba un paseo con él

- Si, claro, supongo que no es suficiente con ¡el central park que tenemos de jardín!

Ella me miro feo, y agarrando a Logan en brazos dijo

- Cállate, vas a despertarlo

No dije nada entonces, permití que ella llevará al bebé a su habitación y luego fuimos a nuestra propia alcoba (o la que debía serlo) para hablar

Sakura me veía con seriedad, se miraba a la defensiva, cruzada de brazos, recargada en el barandal de la terraza, y sospechaba que algo había hecho para estar tan nerviosa

- ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Ya te lo dije…

- No, esta vez quiero la verdad, ya me canse de tus tontos jueguitos

Ella no respondió, en cambio volteo la mirada con fastidio

- Sakura… ¿Por qué quieres hacerme las cosas tan difíciles?, si cooperaras un poco…

- No es tu asunto, en teoría solo eres "mi verdugo" y el padre de Logan – Ella trato de pasar a mi lado, pero me interpuse entre su camino y la puerta

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde que puedo quitarte a mi hijo?, estas tan cerca de que eso ocurra con esta actitud

Ella me miro con desprecio, tratando con esfuerzo quizás de no echárseme encima

- Dime, ¿a donde fuiste? – Dije con lentitud calculadoramente, a sabiendas de lo irritada que estaba ella

- Solo visite a mi hermano

- Es extraño, porque llame a su casa y tu cuñada dijo que no estabas hay – Mentí, y ella no lo noto porque rápidamente empezó a decir

- Tú no tienes derecho de decirme a donde puedo o no ir

Yo fruncí el ceño evitando la bofetada que ella quería darme deteniendo con firmeza su mano

- ¿Estabas con el gay ese?

Ella no dijo nada, pero su rostro lo decía todo, una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa por haber sido pillada haciendo algo indebido, finalmente la solté y dije tranquilo

- Me estas obligando a hacerles algo muy malo a ambos, yo no quería llegar hasta ese extremo Saku

Ella me miro con temor y sorpresa pero no bajaba la guardia

- No te metas con él, no tiene la culpa

- Pero Saku, si en verdad quiere entrometerse en nuestras vidas lo más correcto es "pagarle como se debe", pero no te preocupes cariño, también me encargare de ti – Susurre en su oído mientras le acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja

La deje hay saliendo de aquella habitación, estaba molesto, muy enojado por la actitud de Sakura, pero sabia bien que no debía hacer las cosas por sentimiento, tenía que idear un plan inteligente que jugara a mi favor

Después de todo, la venganza es un plato que sabe mejor frío

**Fin del capitulo**

Hola a todos!, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y la espera de este fic, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación de Juego de rol, Guerra fría va ser también un fic corto que esta hecho pensado en mis lectores que no pudieron aguantarse las ganas de saber mi cruel versión de los hechos, jaja, como les gusta sufrir amigos, sigo sin entender porque me leen

**Adelanto del fic:**

- Tú – Dijo él sacando de su chamarra una pequeña caja en color negro y colocándose de rodillas frente a mi – No se como decirte esto, así que lo haré rápido y espero que aceptes

No podría haberme quedado más boquiabierta, Syaoran se veía nervioso y yo tenía tantas ganas de echármele encima y cubrirlo de besos, si no fuera por el hecho de que al abrir la cajita…

- ¿Qué… significa…esto?

**Capitulo #2 Antes y Después**


	2. Antes y Después

**Capítulo #2 Antes y Después**

***Sakura - Antes**

- ¡No puedo creer que tengas el sueño tan pesado!

Parpadee confusa, no sabía donde estaba, ni nada, estaba despertando lentamente cuando escucho el fuerte ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta y pude divisar a mi amiga y compañera de cuarto, Naoko frente a mi con gesto enojado.

- ¿Naoko quien demonios es?

Dije mirando el reloj de pulso que tenía puesto, doce y media am.

- Tu amigo raro, quien más.

- Mi… - Aquello me hizo saltar de la cama con rapidez, corriendo al espejo como idiota para ver si todo estaba más o menos presentable, Naoko solo suspiro como pidiendo paciencia al cielo y salió rumbo a su dormitorio.

No es que quisiera verme como súper modelo, era obvio que acababa de despertarme, pero a pesar de todo quería verme bien, hasta que recapacite mientras peinaba un poco mi cabello.

¿Qué demonios hacia en mi departamento a esta hora?

Me dirigí corriendo a la puerta ahora molesta, abriéndola y viendo a aquel hombre con esa sonrisa que casi siempre llevaba cuando me veía.

Aquel gesto me derretía, no sabía porque, pero me miraba diferente al resto de las personas, y eso me hacía sentir… cielos, ni siquiera podía describirlo.

Pero tenía que tener clara la cabeza, así que armándome con el poco valor que tenía dije.

- ¿Doce y media?, ¿Qué puede ser TAN importante a esta hora?

- Tú – Dijo el sacando de su chamarra una pequeña caja en color negro y colocándose de rodillas frente a mi – No se como decirte esto, así que lo haré rápido y espero que aceptes.

No podría haberme quedado más boquiabierta, Syaoran se veía nervioso y yo tenía tantas ganas de echármele encima y cubrirlo de besos, si no fuera por el hecho de que al abrir la cajita…

- ¿Qué… significa…esto? – Pregunte rompiendo por completo la ilusión que me estaba haciendo, en esa pequeña caja solo había una memoria usb.

- Así es Saku… - Dijo el volviendo a sonreír pícaramente - ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer mi tarea?

- … - Sin palabras, simplemente sin palabras.

- Saku, ¿te sientes bien? – Dijo él mirándome con duda, y seguramente haciéndose el desentendido – No pensarías que…

- Ahh, ¿qué esperas que crea si vienes a esta hora? ¡y haces eso!, aunque si, tonta de mi, eres Syaoran Li, ¡no tienes corazón ni sentimientos!

- Podemos saltarnos el melodrama – Dijo él incorporándose – Sabes que te necesito, mi calificación esta en tus manos – Dijo entrelazando mis manos con las suyas.

- No va funcionarte esta vez – Dije separando nuestras manos – Tengo mucho sueño, un examen mañana a las diez y…

- Te pagaré mil quinientos dólares.

- Estas loco…

- ¿Dos mil?

- Bueno – Acepte finalmente, si, se que puede pensarse que soy muy interesada, pero yo soy pobre y él es muy rico, es un "win win", como vi en clases de administración.

- Excelente, entonces podemos irnos a algún lugar, ¿como mi departamento quizás?

Le mire con duda, no era secreto para nadie que en poco tiempo Syaoran y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, y que de vez en cuando le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas tratando de ponerme nerviosa con sus encantos de galán de tres pesos, coqueteaba abiertamente conmigo, pero yo sabía que era solo un juego, Syaoran no era del tipo de hombre que se enamora de una chica.

- ¿Qué? Temes que el lobo vaya a propasarse de caperucita llevándola a su departamento, no lo creo, no eres ingenua para creer en esos cuentos de hadas.

- Claro que no, sobre todo porque caperucita sabe golpear duramente a los hombres donde más les duele – Dije cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en la puerta, Syaoran sonrió, todas nuestras tonterías le hacían más gracias que a mí.

- Bueno, entonces vámonos.

Dijo tomando mi mano y yo le detuve diciendo.

- Espera, deja que me cambie, no creo que sea buena idea salir en pijama, además necesito mi libreta para ver los apuntes.

- Ah… si, claro – Dijo de un modo que me hizo pensar fugazmente que en verdad no le interesaba hacer una tarea conmigo, que… podría ser, que ¿buscara algo más?

No me detuve a pensarlo, estaba demasiado susceptible, no lo diría nunca en público, pero él… me gustaba y mucho.

***Syaoran - Después**

Han pasado varios días en que Sakura y yo a penas si hemos cruzado palabras, ella ha estado muy molesta, a la expectativa de que le haga algún daño a su queridísimo amigo gay o de que decida quitarle en definitiva a nuestro hijo, por lo tanto me ha estado esquivando.

Pensé por un tiempo permitir el distanciamiento, ambos lo necesitamos, nuestra relación es tormentosa, y lo único que en verdad nos ha unido es Logan, si no fuera por él… nuestro camino sería tan diferente.

Me acerque a su cuarto, entre a sabiendas de que ella no estaría hay, había salido a visitar a su hermano, que era lo único que le permitía ahora, considerando nuestra actual situación me obligaba a contratar el servicio de un chofer las veinticuatro horas, un tipo de mi confianza que sabía que solo con mi consentimiento podía transportar a la señora Li de un lugar a otro.

Nuestras vidas eran complicadas, nuestra relación tormentosa, y aunque ella no me decía nada, podía detectar en su mirada ese sutil reproche.

Vi los alrededores, ¿Qué buscaba hay?, algún indicio quizás, algo que me diera una pista de lo que ella podía anhelar para reconquistarla, claro, todo por mi hijo, solo por él, para que tuviera la familia que ni Sakura ni yo tuvimos.

Abrí el armario, inducido por la curiosidad, fue hay donde la encontré por, ¿casualidad?, o ¿acaso era el destino?, no debía, pero no pude evitar abrir aquella caja, Sakura la había guardado cuidadosamente, como un tesoro, y no era para menos, aquellos eran algunos recuerdos, montones de fotografías de su vida, de la universidad. Había una en especial que me causaba tristeza, estábamos ella y yo en esa foto, claro, yo ya no estaba, había roto esa parte de la foto, vi con dolor que en todas las fotos que yo debía aparecer no había nada, o simplemente ya no estaban, era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Me detuve en observar un rato las fotos, como había cambiado con el paso de los años, y seguía haciéndolo, supe en ese momento que aunque las demás personas me creyeran loco que se volvería más hermosa con el tiempo, y eso costaba bastante creerlo considerando ya lo hermosa que ya es.

Luego de mirar las fotos un rato me detuve en analizar más a fondo el contenido de la caja, algunos recuerdos importantes estaban hay, unas fotos del ultrasonido de nuestro hijo, un par de medallas como premios en algunos concursos de Diseño, y luego encontré algo que jamás pensé volver a ver.

Una cajita negra, que abrí para encontrarme dentro de ella una memoria usb, la misma que yo le había regalado aquel día en que nos hicimos algo más que amigos.

No podía olvidarlo, aquel estúpido impulso mío me había resuelto a conquistarla a cualquier precio.

***Syaoran - Antes**

Ella entro en mi departamento, su expresión fue de sorpresa, sabía que no era el hecho de que fuese su primera vez hay, si no la decoración del sitio lo que la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Syaoran… ¿Qué es esto?

Le sonreí, su expresión era todo lo que había esperado.

- ¿No quieres averiguarlo?

Tome su mano conduciéndola dentro, la habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbras, pero había algo que era palpable a su vista, iluminado especialmente.

- Es el gato bus, ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Por qué?

Reí sin poder evitarlo al verla dirigirse hacia el enorme felino con alegría infantil, solo alguien como Sakura podría apreciar algo tan extraño y a la vez tan singular como la enorme criatura de peluche que se encontraba en medio de mi sala.

- ¿Sabes siquiera que día es hoy? – Pregunte llamando su atención, su mirada era curiosa.

- No…

Sonreí acercándome a ella que se encontraba al lado del enorme felino.

- Hoy cumplimos seis meses de conocernos.

Sakura se quedo perpleja, mirándome como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir incomodo.

- No sabía que fueras tan sentimental – Dijo ella en respuesta luego de un rato de quedarse callada.

- En realidad no es eso – Dije tratando de restarle importancia – Es que en verdad me gusta tener un estúpido peluche de felpa gigante en mitad de mi sala por simple diversión, ¿no quieres entrar a verlo?

Sakura asintió sonriente, nos conocíamos mejor que a nadie en el mundo, ella era mi mejor amiga desde que la había conocido, y aunque siempre había ciertas insinuaciones de mi parte, no pasaban de parecer un juego entre dos amigos, nada trivial o complicado, ella jamás lo hubiera tomado en serio.

Hasta aquel día claro.

- Sabes me he puesto a pensar en lo parecido que somos tú y yo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo ella sentándose frente a mí, ambos dentro del gato bus, yo tome su mano en un gesto íntimo que hasta a mi mismo me resultaba sorprendente.

- Ambos somos muy tercos y obstinados, somos buenos en nuestros trabajos, que a su vez se complementan, y estamos solos, rodeados de gente – Dije acariciando su mano de una manera especial, para luego mirarla a los ojos con algo que ni yo podía definir – Y ha llegado el momento que ya no puedo negar que eso ya no me importa, porque desde que estas en mi vida me doy cuenta de que no me importa estar solo, si solo estoy contigo.

Sakura bajo la mirada, parecía debatir ella misma, nadie dijo nada por un momento que me pareció eterno, hasta que ella se aferro a mi con fuerza, estaba consciente que yo había propiciado todo, pero su euforia me tomo por sorpresa, nunca nadie, se había portado tan efusivo conmigo de ese modo, sin que me molestara.

- Gracias – Musito ella, y no pude contenerme más, separe un poco su rostro del mío para vernos a la cara, sus ojos, sus labios. La bese sin desear o poder evitarlo, la deseaba tanto, la necesitaba tan desesperadamente, sus risas, sus juegos, su cuerpo, toda ella, era la mujer más increíble, la que mas había deseado hasta ese entonces en mi vida, por tanto, debía ser mía.

Mi beso fue exploratorio, no deseaba asustarla demasiado, quería darle la única oportunidad que tendría de huir de mis brazos, porque de quedarse hay, ya no podría escapar.

Ella correspondió el beso poco a poco, moviendo su lengua, aceptando mi intromisión, e incitándome a continuar, pero el tímido beso, fue creciendo en intensidad hasta convertirse en necesidad, hambre, deseo. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse, sabía que estaba perdido, y ella también, toque sus hombros, pasando por sus delgados brazos, hasta envolverla y aferrarme a su cintura, ella fue pasando luego sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, presionándonos uno contra el otro, en una llamada tan primitiva que prometía no terminar pronto.

- Syaoran – Gimió ella mi nombre cuando detuvimos el beso por falta de aire, le mire sonrojada, pero dispuesta, sin miedo ni atisbo de temor a lo que vendría.

La recosté hay mismo, comenzando a desabotonar su blusa. Nunca pedí permiso, nunca aclare mi situación sentimental antes de ese momento, simplemente, tendidos sobre la figura de un "gato bus" nos dejamos llevar, sin reparar en nuestra amistad, en lo mucho que podríamos perder si seguíamos adelante.

***Sakura – Después**

Trate de relajarme dando otro sorbo a mi taza de té, Touya me miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón, era desquiciante tener que darle explicaciones falsas y mantener la compostura delante de él, no era tonto, no se creía el que estuviera tan enamorada de Syaoran, o que lo hubiera perdonado así como así, luego de haberme abandonado.

- Deja de mirarme de ese modo – Replique, porque su rostro mostraba sorpresa e incredulidad – Ya te dije que esta es mi decisión, y tienes que respetarla.

- Sakura, no puedo creer que me consideres tan ingenuo, ese tipo no te merece en lo absoluto, y se que no eres tan tonta como para perdonarlo luego de lo que te hizo, ¡dime la verdad!

Baje la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos, notaría de inmediato mi creciente tristeza, estaba segura, tenía que fingir que mi vida estaba bien, pero no era así, jamás imagine poder odiar tanto a alguien que había amado con tanta intensidad.

- Estas paranoico – Dije finalmente viéndolo con una sonrisa – Touya, agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero soy una mujer adulta, y tú mismo tienes cosas de que preocuparte.

- Tal vez – Admitió él sin dejar de mirarme preocupado – Pero siento que te falle, soy tu hermano mayor después de todo, debí cuidarte más, no dejar que ese tipo te sedujera, fui egoísta, admito que te deje sola, si nuestros padres hubieran seguido con vida…

Touya parecía bastante arrepentido, quizás tenía cierto grado de razón, pero no podía culparlo, su situación no era menos sencilla para querer solucionar mi vida, tenía una esposa y un bebé venía en camino, su trabajo aunque honesto, no proporcionaba suficiente dinero para poder mantener bien a su familia, así que tenía dos trabajos, todo aquello era admirable.

- Nuestros padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti Touya, estoy completamente segura de eso – Dije con orgullo – Y ambos tuvieron la suerte de irse juntos, se amaban mucho.

- ¿Tanto como Syaoran y tú? – Pregunto, sabía que solo quería analizar mi reacción, sonreí.

- No lograras que caiga en tu juego, me case con Syaoran porque lo amo.

Luego de quince minutos Logan despertó y supe que era momento de regresar a la casa, no deseaba hacerlo en realidad, Syaoran estaría hay seguramente, y no tenía deseos de verlo, pero no tenía alternativa, debía enfrentarlo, todos los días.

Llegamos a la casa en cuestión de un rato, Syaoran me había contratado un chofer que hacía las veces de un carcelero, además la casa estaba llena ya de servicio domestico, tres mucamas, una cocinera, el jardinero e incluso una niñera para Logan, todo un servicio que consideraba innecesario, si yo no podía siquiera salir a trabajar, ¿Por qué Syaoran contrataba tanta gente para hacer el trabajo que yo misma podía realizar con todo el tiempo libre?, cada día notaba más que solo sería su esposa de aparador, viviendo una vida de lujos, con un guardarropa sumamente costoso, joyas, zapatos, bolsas, pero de completa soledad, como bien dicen por hay, aunque la jaula sea de oro, no deja de ser jaula.

Además del actual servicio domestico, Syaoran había encargado un mayordomo que llegaría en poco tiempo directamente de su casa grande en Hong Kong, tenía entendido que este hombre llevaba ya muchos años trabajando para la familia Li, desde antes incluso que Syaoran naciera, su nombre es Wei, suponía que este nuevo verdugo también vendría a supervisar que me portara correctamente y que sin protestar aceptara las estúpidas peticiones de Syaoran.

No estaba muy alegre con la noticia, y lo peor es que con cada día Syaoran tenía más poder sobre mí.

Entre en la casa, como casi siempre, Syaoran ya me esperaba, con su desconfianza actual hacía mí, incluso trabajaba menos, aunque no era necesario, cualquiera del servicio domestico hubiera podido avisarle de mis movimientos.

Logan comenzó a reír al verlo, aquello me espantaba, era como si reconociera, y aceptará gustoso que él era su padre.

Syaoran de inmediato lo tomo de mis brazos haciéndolo reír aún más con esas muestras de afecto que solo tenía hacia él, y aunque me doliera debía reconocer que era a pesar de todo, un buen padre.

- ¿Cómo te fue con mi cuñado "cariño"? – Dijo él, era obvio que la última palabra era más en burla que en tono afectuoso.

- Te manda sus más sinceros saludos…

- Si, ya imagino de que tipo – Musito él, era bien sabido por cualquiera que Touya y Syaoran jamás se llevarían bien, y no precisamente por mi – Quiero que me acompañes a recibir a Wein, él esta deseoso de conocerte.

No supe si interpretar aquello como una broma o algo real, pero no tenía opción así que obedecí, dejando a Logan con su niñera nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, en un vuelo venido de Hong Kong llegaba un anciano alto y de apariencia afable, con un aspecto que no tenía apariencia de ser Chino.

- ¡Joven Syaoran! es un gran placer para mí el volver a verlo.

Syaoran saludo formalmente a su mayordomo, aunque le conocía de toda la vida, tenía entendido lo "especial" que era su familia, poco afectiva y cálida, así que su reacción era comprensible.

- Y usted debe ser la señora Li, supongo – Dijo el hombre mirándome con una sonrisa cálida, sin poder evitarlo correspondí su gesto.

- Dime Sakura, Wei.

- Dígame Wein, señora Sakura…

Syaoran rompió a reír ante mi mala pronunciación y el mal chiste de su sirviente, aunque a pesar de todo yo también sonreí, él se veía tan distinto cuando reía, tan…

Me sentí pillada por sorpresa al ver a "Wein" mirándome fijamente con su rostro sonriente, este hombre en definitiva, es de esos que parecen tener la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, Wein parecía agradable, pero yo ya no confiaba en ningún hombre con una primera vista, no podía olvidarme del hecho de que había sido ese el motivo de que hace tiempo quedara embarazada.

***Sakura - Antes**

¡Estúpida, estúpida!

Mi mente no dejaba de trabajar a mil por hora, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos de "aquello" y aún podía sentir el fuerte latido de mi corazón, no por las emociones recientes, si no por la incomoda situación…

- Relájate pequeña, o te dará un infarto – Susurro él con aquella voz sexy muy cerca de mi oído, comenzando a bajar por mi cuello, llenándolo de tiernos besos – Hubiera deseado ser un poco más tierno, nunca imagine que esta sería tu primera vez.

Si era posible ponerme más sonrojada me hubiera puesto, coloque mis manos en su cabeza acariciando su cabello.

- No tienes que disculparte, fue perfecto – Dije sinceramente, Syaoran no hubiera podido hacer más especial aquel momento aunque lo hubiera deseado, me había hecho sentir el cielo con las manos, con todo mi cuerpo, y cada pequeña fibra de mi ser ansiaba su contacto íntimo nuevamente.

De pronto se detuvo, alzando su mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, aquel instante era tan maravilloso que hubiera deseado que durara una eternidad.

- Se que esta noche hicimos el amor dulzura – Sonreí, pero su mirada de pronto se volvió culpable, incomoda – Pero Sakura, necesito serte sincero, no estoy listo para un compromiso serio.

Aquello no debía sorprenderme, era Syaoran, mi mejor amigo, no una persona desconocida, si alguien sabía el porque de su actitud, esa era yo.

Pero eso no evitaba el sentimiento de desilusión que sus palabras me hicieron sentir.

- Lo entiendo – Hice acopio de fuerzas para apartarme, dándole la espalda, aquello solo quería decir que había sido una simple aventura para él, y antes de que pudiera seguir castigándome con esos pensamientos, él me retuvo suavemente en sus brazos.

- No te vallas, no quise decir que no seas importante para mí, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y al parecer a ambos nos gusta el sexo.

Me sonroje, estaba furiosa, pero no podía negarlo.

- Negociemos, soy bueno en eso.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A nosotros, si ambos disfrutamos estando juntos no tiene porque acabar, ¿no crees? – Murmuró sobre mi oído comenzando a acariciar mi cintura con una mano, ¿Cómo demonios iba a pensar en aquel momento?, estaba aún hechizada por su encanto.

- ¿Y como sería esto?, no quiero verte coqueteando con otras mujeres.

- Tampoco me gustaría verte con otro hombre – Admitió él deteniéndose un momento para verme – Hagamos un trato entonces, no tiene porque ser un engaño, sabes que esto va terminar algún día, pero mientras alguno de los dos se cansa podemos sernos fieles el uno al otro.

Lo que él me estaba proponiendo era… ¡la cosa más absurda que algún hombre podría proponerle a una mujer como yo!, es decir, yo ya estaba enamorada de él mucho antes de que esto pasará, y una relación basada en el sexo y una buena amistad sin compromisos futuros prometía un mal karma al final, algo que me iba a lastimar profundamente, algo que tenía el potencial de destrozarme cuando terminará.

- Entonces acepto – Dije y él me miro con sorpresa, una parte de mi tampoco se lo creía, después de hacer un razonamiento exhaustivo del porque no era buena idea acababa haciendo lo contrario, pero es que, ¿Qué más podía perder?, si de todas maneras ya lo amaba como loca, al menos podría disfrutar un poco más de tiempo con él, merecía ser feliz después de todo, y quien sabe, no podía negar que en el fondo de mi corazón guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que él terminaría amándome de verdad.

- ¿Estas consiente de verdad de lo que te acabo de pedir?, ¿o es que acaso me mientes para burlarte de mi?

Sonreí agradecida de continuar con aquella fría informalidad que nos caracterizaba a ambos, pero Syaoran lucía un poco sorprendido aún, sin darle más oportunidad de seguir pensando comencé a besarlo suavemente hasta que él me correspondió, una vez que logre separarme un poco de él pregunte.

- ¿Te parece que miento?

A aquella noche le habían precedido muchas otras en igual circunstancia, ambos parecíamos dos conejos adictos al sexo, y aunque sabía que aquello era una parte importante, no lo era todo, podíamos hablar horas sin aburrirnos, los silencios nunca resultaban incómodos y a veces con una simple mirada sabíamos lo que el otro pensaba.

Había sido muy natural para mí el amarlo, algo que venía implícito en mi ser, con lo que no podía luchar ni deseaba hacerlo, estaba consciente, lo de Logan no había sido planeado, pero tampoco habíamos hecho nada para impedirlo, se había vuelto tan natural, tan nuestro que en la intimidad no teníamos planeado nada, ni nos fijábamos en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, simplemente nos dejamos llevar.

***Syaoran - Después**

Llegamos a la casa, el silencio incomodo acostumbrado había desaparecido gracias a la presencia de Wein, que me informaba sobre los más recientes acontecimientos en China, sobre las empresas, y la familia en general.

Wein miro los alrededores, buscaba algo, y yo sabía bien que.

El llanto de mi hijo se hizo presente y Wein descubrió el lugar del que venía, dirigiéndose a ver a mi primogénito con la mirada alegre.

- Joven Syaoran, ¡es idéntico a usted!

Asentí orgulloso mientras Wein lo cargaba y Logan lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad deteniendo el llanto, claro, por tratarse de un rostro nuevo su reacción era razonable.

Pero Logan volvió a hacer un puchero llorando nuevamente a todo pulmón hasta que Sakura lo cargo.

- Disculpe, tiene hambre mi pequeño glotón, Wein, me da gusto que este aquí con nosotros, por favor siéntase como en su casa.

Sakura le sonrió a él y luego me miro indiferente a mí, obviamente Wein notó aquello.

- Como podrás ver, ella es toda una fierecilla, y no en un aspecto que me guste – Dije encogiéndome de hombros, Wein sonrió.

- Una pareja de recién casados tiene que adaptarse a muchos cambios en su vida, no se desespere, ya verá como las cosas mejoran.

Asentí sin atreverme a contradecirlo, aquel hombre había sido el mejor amigo de mi padre, y también el mío, ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad?, decirle que a pesar de todo quizás no me amaría por el hecho de haberme casado con ella a la fuerza.

- Y claro, nada une más a una pareja que los hijos.

Aquel comentario me dejo pensando, aquello era cierto, si Logan podía ser el punto de acuerdo de ambos, quizás, una niña sería la solución.

**Fin del capítulo. **

**Notas de la autora:**

***El gato bus existe, y es parte del museo Ghibli, sacado de la película mi vecino Totoro.**

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, no lo he olvidado, y quiero que los lectores sepan que llevo la trama más desarrollada y esta cerca el final, espero terminarlo antes de que el año termine.**

**Solo para que no crean que lo olvido Carnage seguirá en un futuro, ahora me enfoco en la reedición de las primeras historias, pero les aseguro que aún me quedan muchos trucos bajo la manga, sean pacientes por favor, y gracias por su apoyo y sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Avances:**

Tenía que admitirlo, Sakura era diferente, un poco más especial que el promedio pero a fin de cuentas mujer, una que había decidido por cuenta propia privarme de la compañía de mi único hijo y que por tanto, a pesar de demostrar una fachada tan tierna, no podía ser mejor que las otras.

Como cualquiera, incluso igual o peor que mi propia madre.

Los recuerdos vinieron inevitablemente a mi mente, no podía olvidar aquel último cumpleaños que había pasado con mi familia.

**Capítulo #3 El último cumpleaños.**


	3. El último cumpleaños

No lo entendía, no la comprendía y jamás terminaría de hacerlo.

-Si hubieras hecho caso a mi consejo esto no habría pasado – Dijo él en tono neutro, Sakura estaba roja de la vergüenza y algo preocupada.

- Estaba casi segura de que había hecho todo bien – Dijo ella mirando la receta casi sin parpadear.

- ¿Le pusiste huevos? – Pregunto Syaoran consciente de estar jugando el papel de detective tratando de encontrar la pieza faltante en el puzle.

- Si – Dijo ella.

- ¿Aceite?

- Si…

- ¿Mayonesa?

Sakura levanto la mirada molesta, Syaoran sonrió con malicia, ella se había esforzado mucho, pero era una pésima cocinera, y él le había dicho ya que no importaba, para él era algo tan irrelevante, tan simple.

- ¿Te divierte burlarte de mi?

- Es uno de mis mayores pasatiempos cariño – Dijo él mordiendo una manzana mientras analizaba en silencio el pastel escuálido y de aspecto sospechoso sobre la mesa – No se porque te preocupas tanto, sabes que podemos comprar el pastel en cualquier lugar y que de todos modos Logan aún no puede comerlo.

- ¡Es su primer cumpleaños! – Espeto ella enojada y ofendida – ¡Claro que es importante!, aunque comprara un pastel fuera, nadie lo haría con tanto amor y cuidado como yo que soy su madre.

Syaoran la miro un largo momento en silencio, seguía sin comprender porque para ella era tan importante algo sin sentido, era solo un pastel, algo que en las siguientes veinticuatro horas olvidarían, y que no importaba, su hijo ni siquiera recordaría aquel momento dado que aún era muy pequeño.

- ¡No importa!, volveré a hacerlo todo desde el principio – Dijo Sakura comenzando a repetir nuevamente la receta que tenía en la mano, siguiendo cuidadosamente cada procedimiento, mientras Syaoran la observaba con curiosidad.

Siempre había pensado que todas las mujeres en el mundo eran iguales, que los ridículos sentimentalismos del sexo femenino tenían el único objetivo de embaucar al sexo opuesto, pero Sakura no estaba haciendo eso por él, si no por un niño que seguramente no recordaría ese detalle jamás, y si no fuera por el hecho de que él la había descubierto haciendo el pastel casi a escondidas quizás nadie lo hubiera sabido.

Tenía que admitirlo, Sakura era diferente, un poco más especial que el promedio, pero a fin de cuentas mujer, una que había decidido por cuenta propia privarle de la compañía de su único hijo, y que por tanto, a pesar de demostrar una fachada tan tierna no podía ser mejor que las otras.

Como cualquiera, incluso igual o peor que su propia madre.

Los recuerdos vinieron inevitablemente a su mente, no podía olvidar aquel último cumpleaños que había pasado él con su familia.

**Capitulo #3 El último cumpleaños.**

_Un pastel de cumpleaños se encontraba frente a él, sobre la enorme mesa de caoba decorada con mantelería importada de Francia, la habitación en general era sumamente ostentosa, la vajilla de porcelana china se encontraba frente a sí, él a penas la alcanzaba, todavía era un niño pequeño de ocho años en una casa enorme, demasiado grande e inútil para su gusto._

_Las velitas del pastel hacia tiempo que se habían derretido sobre este, el niño se había reusado a apagarlas si sus padres no lo acompañaban, y como era la costumbre, no lo habían hecho._

_Sabía que no debía tener muchas esperanzas, pero a pesar de todo era un niño, y en secreto siempre guardaba la ilusión de que algún día sus padres se darían cuenta de que él estaba vivo y los necesitaba._

_A ambos._

_Una puerta contigua se abrió, dando paso a una figura masculina vestido con traje Armani impecablemente, una pequeña sonrisa asomo los labios del niño._

_Aquel hombre era su padre, el padre que tanto amaba._

_El hombre lució sorprendido al ir avanzando, portaba un celular con el cual había estado atendiendo una llamada hasta percatarse de la presencia del pequeño._

_- Cancela todas mis citas del día de hoy Miza, te llamaré más tarde – Dijo el hombre dando por terminada su conversación en el celular para acercarse al lado del niño, tomando asiento cerca de él._

_El pequeño volvió a fruncir el ceño, estaba enojado, no importa cuanto quisiera a su padre, sabía la verdad de todo aquello._

_- Syaoran…_

_- Lo olvidaste – Dijo con el ceño fruncido y sus manitas cruzadas, con una expresión bastante seria para su edad – Mi madre y tú olvidaron que hoy era mi cumpleaños, a ninguno de ustedes les importó._

_Sheng miro a su hijo por un largo momento, el pequeño tenía razón, había olvidado su cumpleaños, había estado tan absorto en sus negocios últimamente, que una fecha en el calendario no significaba en lo absoluto un día especial, solo una junta o reunión con el consejo._

_- Es cierto – Consintió aquel hombre mirando el pastel arruinado por la cera derretida, para depositar nuevamente su atención en el niño – No tengo perdón por haber olvidado tu cumpleaños pequeño. _

_- No soy pequeño – Dijo él niño reaccionando bastante ofendido – ¡Hoy cumplo ocho años!_

_- Claro – El hombre revolvió sus cabellos con cariño, le encantaba hacerlo molestar, era divertido ver a su pequeño tan temperamental, ofenderse por algo tan sencillo, sin embargo no podía perdonarse el hecho de lastimar sus sentimientos de verdad, y sabía que lo había hecho, hasta el momento, en ocho años, no había olvidado una sola fecha, pero todo había cambiado hacia un tiempo._

_De pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle importante._

_- ¿Dónde esta tu madre?_

_- Salió muy temprano, dijo Wein que menciono algo sobre ir al club o algo así – El niño más que enojado, agrego dolido – Ella también lo olvido._

_Sheng frunció levemente el ceño, su esposa, Ieran Li, siempre había sido una mujer materializada sobre todas las cosas, él mismo, pese a estar muy enamorado, podía reconocer que hasta una gata hubiera sido mejor madre para Syaoran que esa mujer, sin embargo se había casado con ella cegado por sus encantos, todavía lo estaba, a pesar de los desplantes altivos de su mujer, o del horrible hecho de que tampoco cuidara a su hijo como debía._

_- Seguramente quiere que pienses que lo ha olvidado y este preparándote una enorme sorpresa campeón – Dijo él sonriendo a su hijo con esfuerzo, ya tendría pronto que pagar los platos rotos de Ieran, trayéndole a su hijo de ser preciso un circo completo – Para tu madre eres lo más importante, ella siempre me lo dice._

_- A mi no – Respondió el escuetamente, Syaoran era un niño muy listo, él veía y escuchaba decir a su madre cosas, algunas que no le habría gustado contarle a su padre como, "si no hubiera tenido un hijo ahora sería cinco centímetros más delgada" o "porque demonios no crece más rápido, parece que tardará siglos"._

_- Yo te prometo hijo que esto no volverá a pasar, y para compensártelo planearemos unas vacaciones muy divertidas a Disney Land, ¿Qué te parece?, tu madre, tú y yo solamente por una semana._

_El niño alzo una ceja incrédulo, eran vacaciones en China y el resto del mundo, pero ellos no tomaban vacaciones juntos, no salían muy a menudo porque los deberes de su padre con la empresa, o las reuniones sociales de su madre no se lo permitían._

_- Tal vez ahora que has crecido y eres casi todo un hombre podamos subir a esa montaña rusa de la que tanto me has hablado, y hasta tu madre podría vencer ese miedo a las alturas e intentarlo – Sugirió su padre, provocando una sonrisa en el niño finalmente al imaginarse a su exagerada madre gritando en la montaña rusa._

_- ¿Me lo prometes?_

_- Claro que si hijo, prometido – El niño bajo de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su padre, a pesar de las apariencias, su relación era bastante buena, el único problema para Syaoran era que su padre no tenía el tiempo suficiente para convivir con él, pero eso cambiaría, su padre se lo había prometido en secreto así mismo._

- ¡Auch!

El quejido hizo que Syaoran terminara de recordar en ese momento, Sakura seguía absorta metiendo por segunda vez el pastel en el horno, hasta que se quemo al tocar un extremo caliente.

- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo él aproximándose hasta ella que aguantaba a duras penas las ganas de quejarse.

- Soy bastante mala para esto – Admitió ella mirando la quemadura unos instantes, hasta que Syaoran tomo su mano para observarla.

- ¡Increíble, sobrevivirás! – Dije como si fuese un milagro y Sakura se molesto nuevamente, podía burlarme de ella todo el día sin cansarme y ella podía darme mil razones si la veía mientras cocinaba.

- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Embaucar al gobierno, cortar algunas cabezas, jugar con tus juguetes de acción a los cuales llamas "consejo"?

- No – Dijo besando su mano con una mirada intensa – Me gusta más jugar contigo.

Sakura se puso nuevamente sonrojada, pero antes de que se apartara de su lado dijo.

- Déjame curar tu mano, hagamos una tregua por quince minutos en lo que consigo una gasa o una bandita para que no te lastimes, bueno, no más – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin soltar su mano, ella seguía sonrojada, pero no rechazo su contacto, era ganancia, el discutir con Sakura, para él era muy divertido, pero el estar simplemente tomados de la mano, tenía también mucho encanto.

*** Sakura**

Nunca terminaré de comprender a los hombres, pero en especial a Syaoran.

Si para él no es tan relevante lo que hago simplemente debía apartarse y dejarme a mi hacer todo la comida sola, es decir, debe ser aburrido para cualquier hombre estar encerrado cocinando con una mujer que lo trata mal, sin embargo Syaoran se ha quedado aquí, ayudándome desde mi pequeña interacción directa con el horno prendido, debo admitir que cocinar a su lado no es tan malo como esperaba, él sabe condimentar alimentos, cortar vegetales, tiene gran habilidad con las manos.

Inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior, ¡claro que tenía habilidad con las manos!, pero tenía que recordarme que estaba molesta con él constantemente para no echármele encima, es decir, un matrimonio como el nuestro… no es real, lo mío es simplemente atracción física, porque hace mucho tiempo que yo no…

Me di cuenta tarde que Syaoran me miraba fijamente, poco a poco la sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme.

- Sa. Ku. Ra. – Dijo él burlonamente acercándose a mi mientras yo retrocedía – Sabes que puedo leer tu mente.

- ¡No es cierto! – Negué bastante acalorada a la vez que topaba con la pared, acorralada entre esta y Syaoran, me hubiera gustado mostrar indiferencia ante su comentario, pero me pillo por sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué no podemos dejarnos llevar?, estamos casados – Dijo el con voz incitante, seductora, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con una mano, mi cuello, bajando lentamente el tirante de mi blusa – Sabes que te deseo, y ahora estoy seguro, que tu también me deseas.

¿Como negarlo?, era él, tenerlo cerca, tocarlo, amarlo había sido la experiencias más hermosa de mi vida, no solo lo deseaba, lo amaba, tal y como era.

Sin querer evitarlo ambos nos fundimos en un beso, uno real, deseaba tanto sentir sus labios con los míos, su piel, corresponderle, y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero…

- No podemos – Dije antes de que lograra quitarme la blusa, zafándome de sus brazos mientras acomodaba mi ropa – Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo – Aclare de inmediato al ver su rostro entre sorprendido y molesto – Y Syaoran, él nos necesita.

Sus ojos mostraron una sorpresa mayor, mirándome con un sentimiento que ni yo misma hubiera podido describir, ¿dolor, miedo, odio?, solo hasta ese momento comprendí que había tocado una fibra sensible en él, ¡que idiota!, como lo había olvidado.

Él sonrió al ver mi expresión, me había llevado una mano a la boca en cuanto dije aquello, y él sabía también que ambos pensábamos en lo mismo.

- Quita esa cara, se que dijiste las cosas sin pensar, pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo – Hizo una pausa, aunque lo decía como si fuera algo tan simple, yo sabía lo mucho que la situación le afectaba – Ya lo supere.

- Mentiroso – Dije sin poder callarme, quizás debía ser un poco más comprensiva, pero sabía que era mejor confrontar la situación directamente – Se que aún te duele lo que paso, y esta bien, no tienes que ser fuerte siempre, ¿alguna vez hablaste de lo que paso con alguien más?

- No, ¿Qué caso tendría?, esto no tiene solución – Dijo tratando de restarle importancia, aunque yo sabía bien que eso le dolía aún, y mucho – Pero tienes razón, hoy es cumpleaños de nuestro hijo, y por ningún motivo cometeré los mismos errores de mi padre.

Pude sentir un fuerte resentimiento en lo último que dijo, y aunque parecía que era enfocado hacia mí, sabía bien que no era cierto, el resentimiento contra el género femenino era por culpa de su madre.

_Dentro de la casa Li, un enorme alboroto se había armado, Sheng había esperado pacientemente la llegada de su esposa, le había llamado al celular pero lo había tenido apagado, las horas pasaron y aunque él había jugado con su hijo todo el día, había llegado al punto de tener que mandarlo a dormir, puesto que ya pasaban de las nueve y media y ella no aparecía._

_Decir que estaba furioso, era poco a comparación de lo que sentía, podía desairarlo a él, lo había hecho en muchas otras ocasiones, pero a su hijo… aquello no tenía ninguna disculpa, mucho menos considerando que ¡era su cumpleaños!_

_Finalmente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una pareja entro en ella, las luces estaban apagadas, así que los recién llegados no pudieron vislumbrar al hombre que se encontraba sentado en un amplio sofá esperando._

_- ¿Estas segura que no vendrá?_

_- Claro que no, hoy tuvo uno de sus tantos viajes, regresa dentro de una semana._

_Sheng no podía creerlo, de hecho, pese a estarlo viendo no lo creía, su esposa, la mujer que tanto amaba, la que más había admirado y querido, ¡lo engañaba!_

_Ieran encendió las luces entonces para encontrarse con el rostro estupefacto de su marido, paso un tiempo, lo que a todos en el lugar les pareció una eternidad, para que luego el rencor, la decepción, un enorme cumulo de sentimientos negativos se apoderaron del señor Li._

_- Sheng yo…_

_- ¿Es esta la razón de que abandones a tu hijo en su cumpleaños?_

_- No fue mi intención, tu viajabas mucho… - Comenzó a decir atropelladamente la mujer de largos cabellos negros, la discusión comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, hasta el punto de despertar a un niño que dormía en una de las habitaciones contiguas._

_Syaoran bastante sorprendido bajo de su cama y se apresuro descalzo para ver, la escena que con seguridad, sería la peor de su vida hasta aquel momento._

_Su padre, su maravilloso padre, golpeaba a un sujeto contra la pared hasta el punto de dejarlo casi inconsciente, mientras su madre le pedía desesperada que se detuviera._

_Syaoran jamás había visto a sus padres tan molestos, y había además ese tipo de por medio, ¿pero quien era él?, ¿porque estaba hay? ¿Por qué su padre lo golpeaba?_

_A continuación, y finalmente después de una intervención más fuerte de Ieran, el sujeto pudo escapar, o lo que quedaba de él, pasando al lado del niño que observaba todo sin comprender, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, ambos padres estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo._

_Lo extraño, es que, pese a que había estado hay, Syaoran no recordaba nada de lo que sus padres se decían, sin embargo sus rostros molestos, la fuerza del tono de sus voces, eran algo que jamás olvidaría._

_Aquella fatídica noche, su padre había salido furioso de su casa, cegado por los celos, no había escuchado ni visto a su hijo, según se especulaba había matado al amante de su mujer, y luego se había colgado, siendo Syaoran menor de edad, Ieran Li había sido la albacea de toda su fortuna, y peor aún, había obtenido su custodia hasta que él había logrado emanciparse a los quince años._

_Años después de que todo eso pasara, Syaoran pudo finalmente comprender la gravedad del asunto, no se había hecho una mayor investigación porque la señora Li, había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar el escándalo, y cuando su único hijo había querido hablar de aquello, ella siempre decía lo mismo._

_- "Las buenas familias cuidan su imagen"._

_Cuidar su imagen, era lo permitido por Ieran a su único hijo, nunca nadie más que Sakura había sabido parte de la dolorosa historia, lo poco, o lo mucho que Syaoran recordaba, y era cierto, Syaoran había reprimido aquello por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero siempre recordando algo, una lección que le quedaba más que clara, la más importante y dolorosa de su vida._

_Las mujeres, todas, sin excepción alguna eran de naturaleza ruin, como muñecas de porcelana, preciosas por fuera, huecas por dentro._

_En conclusión, enamorarse, no solo era una perdida de tiempo, si no de salud mental, y él no estaba dispuesto a sufrir aquello, no cometería los mismos errores que su padre, podría poseer a todas las mujeres que se le antojara, pero, enamorarse, eso estaba prohibido._

*** Syaoran**

La fiesta infantil había terminado hacia una hora, Sakura había insistido en invitar a niños pequeños para que Logan tuviera con quien jugar, a mi me parecía también intrascendente, sin embargo admiro un poco el entusiasmo de ella, invitando a las vecinas con hijos, personas que ni siquiera yo conocía.

Trate de no alejarme demasiado, pero mis obligaciones me hicieron acudir a una breve junta por msn que terminé por cederla a Wein, quien en muchas ocasiones me ayudaba con esas cosas cuando me aburría o no tenía tiempo.

Cuando ya pasaban de las siete, los invitados se marcharon, pero al parecer Logan tenía más energía que los otros niños, así que ambos habíamos estado en su habitación jugando con una pelota, hasta que cayo sentado en su andadera bostezando de sueño, yo lo tome de su sillita cargándolo con cuidado en mis brazos, y una sonrisa se dibujo de inmediato en mis labios.

Tenía unos preciosos ojitos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad y quizás algo más, ¿amor?, no podría definirlo en realidad, tal vez somnolencia, puesto que antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso quedo dormido.

Bese su frente, y con cuidado de no despertarlo lo coloque en su cuna, admirándolo aún, lo pequeño que era, lo gracioso, lo tierno, y sin embargo sentía en él ya un enorme valor y carácter.

Aunque quizás pienso eso porque soy su padre.

Encendí el intercomunicador, mientras daba gracias mentales por haber tenido ese hijo con Sakura, aunque era cierto que yo nunca antes había siquiera considerado la posibilidad de ser padre, no podía negar que amaba a mi hijo, y agradecía sinceramente cada momento con él.

- Tengo que reconocer que sabes como dormir a un niño – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, nada menos que Sakura, que parecía haber mirado toda la escena recargada en la puerta de la habitación – O quizás Logan piense que eres muy aburrido.

- Al menos estamos seguros que esta dormido y no muerto por indigestión, ya que no probó tú comida – Contraataque en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No nada, que al menos ahora sabes que yo puedo cuidar bien de MI hijo.

- Lo se, no es algo que me guste mucho admitir, pero, de verdad eres un buen padre.

Aquello me dejo tan impresionado como a cualquiera, porque su voz, su rostro, me mostraban que no lo decía con sarcasmo, y aunque parezca extraño, aquel comentario era el más halagador que alguien me había hecho en mi vida, más que el que me dijeran que tenía buen trasero o que era buen amante, bueno, más que cualquier tontería.

Sakura se acerco a la cuna mirando con una sonrisa a Logan, que dormía ya profundamente, depositando un beso en su frente tal y como yo había hecho.

- Gracias, no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy.

- No lo hice por ti – Aclare de inmediato, aunque me daba cuenta que no era necesario decirlo y me sentía mal al hacerlo.

- Lo se – Dijo ella, no parecía ofendida, por lo contrario tomo mi mano con una sonrisa en su rostro – Pero quiero agradecértelo de algún modo, porque sin tu ayuda no hubiera terminado de cocinar, y porque… pese a todo lo que paso entre nosotros, debo admitir que en algo me equivoque.

Sakura levanto finalmente la mirada, viéndome a los ojos, parecía que le costaba demasiado decir esas palabras.

- Debí de decirte que estaba embarazada, debí dejar que tú decidieras.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, aquel recuerdo, como era de esperarse me molestaba mucho, sin embargo, debía admitir que ella no era la única culpable.

- Puede que aún me cueste trabajo, pero acepto tu disculpa.

- ¡Que bueno!, porque encontré la manera de pagártelo – Dijo ella entusiasmada, su alegría me contagio, ya me estaba haciendo yo mis ideas de cómo me pagaría.

Pero de todas las maneras, las formas posibles, la que ella había elegido, que era la menos convencional, y más extraña, bueno, no me lo esperaba.

- Vamos, debes admitir que esto te gusta.

Pues si, ambos estábamos en la misma cama, lo cual era un enorme avance, dormiríamos juntos, al parecer, pero…

- ¿Me vuelves a explicar tu razonamiento?, creo que no me queda claro aún.

- Se lo mucho que te gustan las películas de Pedro Infante, por eso me pareció buena idea ver un maratón de películas juntos.

- Cierto, pero hay otras cosas que me gustan mucho más – Dije acercándome a ella, acariciando su cuello, hasta que me detuvo, colocando mi brazo en mi costado.

- No estoy lista para eso – Dijo sin más mientras comía palomitas que había hecho en el microondas y que por cierto, era el único alimento que sabía preparar bien aparte de las sopas maruchan – Pero ya acepte el hecho de que nos casamos, así que he decidido por lo menos cumplir uno de mis deberes maritales.

- ¿Y cual es ese deber? – Y porque no siento que me conviene.

- El de acompañarte como tu esposa en lo malo y en lo bueno – Dijo haciendo una pausa mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama – Hacer el amor es diferente, solo, que no quiero que estés solo esta noche.

No supe como interpretar aquel comentario, pero ella en verdad parecía preocupada por mi, algo, quizás en el fondo, quedaba de sentimientos de ella hacia mí.

- ¿No temes que me propase contigo si te quedas en mi cama? – Dije con voz sensual, acariciando un mechón de su cabello.

- No, ¿y tú? – Yo reí con ganas, hacia tiempo que no disfrutábamos nuestras bromas juntos, hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

- De acuerdo pequeña, prometo portarme como un caballero si tú prometes no asfixiarme con la almohada mientras duermo.

- Lo prometo si tú prometes no roncar.

- Claro, si tú prometes no quitarme las sabanas, hace frio.

Ambos reímos, al parecer sería una noche interesante, pues bien, es que en lo particular estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, aunque no estaba cerrado a la idea de dormir con una mujer en la misma cama sin sexo de por medio, porque en el caso de Sakura sonaba bien.

- Por cierto, esa película ya la vi, ¿quieres que te cuenta el final?

Dije y ella se tapo los oídos instintivamente.

- Por lo visto te sigue gustando arruinar los momentos.

Probablemente eso era cierto, sin embargo sabía que este era uno especial, porque por fin podía ver un avance con Sakura, y quien sabe, aún seguían rondándome muchas ideas para tener un mejor futuro con ella y con Logan.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Hola mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por sus preciosos comentarios, un poco crueles contra Syaoran, halagadores a la vista de su sensible escritora.

No crean que no leo sus comentarios, son los que me dan ánimos para seguir inspirándome y avanzar en mis relatos, sobre todo este de momento porque ya lo quiero acabar, por hay me recomendaron una película, no he tenido tiempo de buscarla, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo la busco.

Síganme dejando reviews ¡por favor!, eso me hace mejorar y motivarme para continuar rápido.

**Avances.**

- Eres una cobarde, solo es un charquito de agua – Dije avanzando con ella en brazos, ante su oposición y miedo.

- ¡Estas loco! Estamos hablando del mar, no de una bañera.

- Es casi lo mismo.

**Capitulo #4 Amigos.**


	4. Amigos

***Sakura**

- Lo siento, créeme que de verdad ha sido difícil para mi no poder hablar contigo - Dije al teléfono mientras terminaba de acomodar unas blusas dentro de mi maleta.

- Saku, solo puedo decirte que esto es muy extraño aún para mi, ¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

- No estoy segura de nada – Conteste sinceramente, consciente de que podía estar cometiendo un error más grande del que ya había cometido.

- Bueno preciosa, no estoy muy seguro de lo que haces, pero sabes que por cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Fye, y yo agradecí en verdad su apoyo, él era el mejor amigo que la vida me había podido dar, y agradecía que aún, y con lo grosero que se había portado Syaoran con él, me siguiera queriendo.

- Gracias Fye, es muy importante para mi tu opinión y aunque Syaoran aún no acepte nuestra amistad, espero que eso no cambie nunca nada entre nosotros – Musite a modo de disculpa mientras terminaba de meter algunos artículos personales en la maleta.

- Por eso no te preocupes, cuida mucho de Logan, dale besitos de mi parte y recuerda que cuando vuelvas me tendrás que contar TODO y con lujo de detalles ¿he?

- Si, claro - Para mi fortuna mi amigo no podía ver mi sonrojo, aunque podía adivinar que estaba intrigado por todo lo que le había contado sobre mi "nueva amistad" con mi esposo – Cuídate, te llamaré en cuanto regresemos.

Colgué el celular para finalmente cerrar mi maleta, que no era tan grande como había imaginado, bueno, después de todo es tiempo de calor, y no hay nada como usar poca ropa, sobre todo frente a él.

Yo y mi mente sucia, por suerte el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y Wein, amablemente me lo trajo.

- Señorita Sakura, de parte del joven Syaoran – Sonreí ante la forma tan amable y rara de llamarme, aunque era la esposa de su jefe, me decía aún señorita, aunque quizás era porque a él le decía joven.

- Halo – Dije tratando de parecer interesante.

- ¿Estas lista ya? Recuerda que quede de pasar por ti, Logan y Wein a las tres.

- Te has vuelto muy tajante desde que te casaste, yo que tu pediría la anulación – Dije bromeando, al parecer él tenía mucha prisa pero yo no, así que debía aguantarme.

- Últimamente mi matrimonio me ha tenido ocupado, y debo resolver algunos asuntos antes de irnos – Musito lo último casi como una disculpa, algo raro, muy extraño en Syaoran.

- ¿O sea que ya no quieres hablar conmigo? – Dije con voz ofendida, pude escuchar claramente su risa por el teléfono, y aquello acelero mi corazón, era tan maravilloso escucharlo feliz.

- Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando pases una semana entera a mi lado y sin interrupciones.

La verdad lo deseaba, demasiado, a falta de una luna de miel decente, Syaoran me había sugerido planear un viaje rápido a la playa, solos nosotros cuatro, claro, porque tanto mi hijo como Wein eran parte esencial de esta familia nueva.

Y porque al menos yo no quería que esto sonara como un viaje de enamorados, la situación era compleja, cada vez mejor, pero…

Sonreí para mi misma recordando los últimos días junto a Syaoran, su cariño, su cuidado hacia Logan y hacia mi, no quería admitirlo, pero era bastante especial y bueno con ambos.

Estaba cambiando y aquello era para mejorar.

- Sakura, ¿otra vez en las nubes?

- Ah este si, digo no – Me sonroje agradecida de que esta también fuera una llamada telefónica, era fácil distraerme, y últimamente mucho mas que de costumbre.

- Bueno te veo luego preciosa.

- Si, hasta luego – Dije casi suspirando, me había dicho preciosa ¡que feliz estaba!

- ¿O sea que ya no quieres hablar conmigo?

- Pero si tú fuiste el que dijo…

- Dime algo bonito y cuelgo el teléfono – Pidió él, bastante persuasivo, su voz parecía tenerme encantada.

- Tú dime a mi primero algo bonito.

- No, yo te lo pedí primero – Sonaba justo así que muy sonrojada tome aire y dije – No es tan malo dormir contigo.

- ¡¿Qué?, ¿eso es algo lindo?, no te mereces lo que iba a decir de ti.

- ¿Ibas? ¡Dímelo! – Insistí muerta de curiosidad, sin darme cuenta que empezábamos a parecer una de esas parejas cursis.

- Con una condición, que el día de mañana lo pasemos solos tu y yo – Apenas iba a decir algo él se adelanto – Por nuestro hijo no te preocupes, se muy bien que Wein nos hará el favor de cuidarlo, ¿Qué dices?

- Pero no me obligaras a hacer nada que no quiera ¿de acuerdo?

- Suena bien, puedo esperar a que supliques – Dijo con una risa casi inaudible, suspire, amaba su forma de ser.

- Y bien, ¿dijiste que me dirías algo bonito?

- Que impaciente eres, pues bien – Hizo una pausa, quizás buscaba alguna excusa para no decirme nada, ya lo veía venir - Que pensarías cariño si yo te dijera que con tus caricias has secado los ríos de pena y tristeza, que en tu mirada he viajado al profundo infinito y que con tus besos has provocado nuevos instintos, que has bañado los días de nueva esperanza, que la alegría se torna perfecta cuando la concede tu gracia.

Syaoran hizo una pausa, yo me sentía, indescriptible, aquellas palabras eran, significaban.

- Que pensarías si me perdiese en tu mirada y en ella buscara las llamas de fuego que aviven mi alma, que resbalen mis sentimientos sobre tu espalda mojada, que te acaricie la ternura de niña y que te llene de calma. Que te extraño, y como quema mi alma, si tu a mi lado no estas, si faltas.

Volvió a hacer una pausa, estaba asombrada, no sabía de donde había sacado toda esa faceta de poeta, si lo había escrito, si lo había leído, no importaba en realidad tanto, porque su voz me decía que era sincero.

- ¿Sakura?, ¿sigues hay?

Me decía eso, ¿a mi?, ¿porque?, era demasiado hermoso pero…

- ¿Sakura?

- Ah, ¿si?

- ¿Te pareció suficiente para justificar un día entero a solas?

¡SI!, quise gritar, pero como siempre…

- Puedes mejorar – Volví a escuchar su risa, mi corazón latía rápidamente.

- Te veré pronto linda.

Dijo colgando el teléfono, no tuve tiempo de responder nada, suspire satisfecha cuando termino la llamada echándome sobre la cama, no sabía porque me estaba tratando diferente, pero no podía negar lo mucho que me ilusionaba.

Volví a mirar el celular que tenía en la otra mano apagándolo finalmente, aquel objeto era mi único contacto con el mundo exterior, nadie debía saber que lo tenía, solo así podía comunicarme con Fye, lo había comprado hacia pocos días en un descuido del chofer, y solo yo podía llamarle, si Syaoran se daba cuenta de nuestra amistad, bueno, no quería volver a despertar su furia.

**Capitulo #4 Amigos.**

***Syaoran**

Corte la llamada de inmediato, al darme cuenta que el consejo había llegado a la sala de juntas antes de tiempo, todos me miraban, y los rostros de los hay presentes eran muy descriptivos, de pronto me sentí como un adolescente pillado en un momento de declaración a una chica.

Era obvio que las cosas entre Sakura y yo habían mejorado, para empezar el poder dormir juntos, y que yo despertara vivo era ¡un gran avance!, además me gustaba despertar con ella a mi lado, y tener su perfume en mi almohada.

Y algo en ella había cambiado hacia mi, procuraba que estuviera bien, que comiera cosas sanas tirando mis deliciosas golosinas, excepto el chocolate, ella sabe que no puede quitarme esa adicción, y cada vez podemos platicar mejor, no solo de Logan, si no de casi cualquier tema, excepto, quizás nosotros.

Aún no se que pasa entre nosotros, técnicamente somos una pareja, literalmente parecemos más bien dos viejos amigos. Creo que es hora de cambiar eso.

A veces me quedo observándola en secreto sin que ella lo note, simplemente porque me gusta contemplarla en silencio tratando de descubrir la manera de acercarme más a ella.

Pero por otro lado debo bajar de mi nube, estoy en mi trabajo, soy el jefe de todos, así que debo imponer respeto, orden, y también infringir un poco de miedo.

Me levante de la silla giratoria en la que había estado, mirando a todos con expresión seria, dando a entender que no soportaría cualquier burla hacia mí persona.

Pero por otro lado…

Tome aire profundamente antes de decir.

- ¡Todo aquel que este enamorado, por hoy puede irse! – Todos volvieron a mirarse entre sí, y como si se tratase de un salón de clases el lugar quedo solo con mi declaración, la mayoría salieron contentos haciendo bullicio, otros con algo de escepticismo, hasta que finalmente solo quedo un viejo amigo, Ram, mi mano derecha en la oficina desde hacia tiempo.

- Ah…

- Siempre quise decir algo así – Dije encogiendo mis hombros - Largo, pero te encargas de finiquitar el resto mañana, te mandaré un mail con instrucciones esta noche – Dije y él asintió bastante impresionado, ya sabía lo que eso significaba, volví a mi celular y escribí un mensaje.

"_Mejor te veo a las dos_ _" _Termine de teclear y lo mande a Sakura.

Como había dicho pase puntual por la familia, que raro era nombrar así a este grupo de personas, sin embargo no me resultaba tan incomodo como había creído en un principio.

Luego de un vuelo tranquilo llegamos a Okinawa, cerca de la playa se encontraba una de mis casas de verano, que había construido para salir a paseos solitarios, el sitio no se distinguía por tener mucho turismo aún, era una playa casi virgen y me gustaba pasar veranos hay para descansar del bullicio de la ciudad.

Aunque claro, la casa estaba equipada con tres albercas con clima, cancha de tenis, recamaras bastante cómodas y hasta un cine instalado, toda clase de lujos y tecnología para no hacer una estancia tediosa.

Y la vista además era algo extra.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa e ilusión al ver desde la terraza de nuestra habitación la playa y el mar, parecía haberla hechizado mucho más que todo el contenido de la casa.

- ¡Que hermoso lugar!, no se como puedes regresar a la ciudad luego de venir aquí – Exclamo contenta recargándose en el barandal, la seguí rodeándola por la cintura, para susurrar en su oído.

- Si, definitivamente la vista es hermosa.

No volteo su mirada, pero sentí que se ponía rígida ante mi comentario, mire su sonrojo, Sakura parecía luchar mucho contra algo que ambos deseábamos, pero estaba decidido, esta misma semana ella volvería a ser mía.

- ¿Y bien, hay algo que quieras hacer ahora? – Ella giro para quedar frente a mí.

- ¿Podemos jugar en la playa? – Reí ante su infantil petición, yo tenía mejores ideas que ella – Quiero ver la cara de Logan cuando despierte y vea el mar – Dijo con ilusión.

- Por supuesto dulzura, lo que quieras – Dije mirándola intensamente, ella volvió a ruborizarse, toque su mejilla con mi mano, parecía tener temperatura, como yo, acercando mi rostro más y más al de ella, hasta que.

- I… iré a ver si Logan despertó, no quiero darle muchas molestias a Wein – Dijo de pronto zafándose de mis brazos antes de que pudiera besarla, antes de salir de la habitación me sonrió y dijo – Te veo en la playa.

Suspire cuando salió, aunque Sakura se hacia la difícil sabía que ella también lo deseaba y que por tanto solo sería cuestión de tiempo, muy poco tiempo.

***Sakura**

En cuanto Logan despertó baje con él a la playa, luego de untarle casi una tonelada de bloqueador solar para protegerlo, si, "típico de una madre", tal como Wein me había dicho, al parecer él se sentía cansado por el viaje, siendo una persona mayor comprendí dejándolo descansar en su habitación.

Nunca podre olvidar el rostro de mi hijo al ver el mar, era de sorpresa, felicidad y curiosidad, como si aquello fuese mágico, sonreí encantada, sabía que por lo menos eso había heredado de mi, aunque fuera muy pequeño, lo sabía.

Juntos construimos un castillo de arena, no muy bonito, pero al menos lo veía reír constantemente, mucho más cuando se acerco curioso al agua gateando, hasta que lo detuve.

- Es peligroso – Dije cargándolo ante su mirada molesta, tenía expresión de que lloraría en cualquier momento.

- Se va enojar contigo si no lo dejas jugar en el agua – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, volví la mirada, Logan extendió los brazos buscando a su padre, aquello me hizo pensar lo convenenciero que también podía ser, eso seguramente lo había heredado de él.

- Al parecer a mami le da miedo el agua – Dijo cargándolo, yo le mire molesta, luego asustada cuando lo vi avanzar con Logan en brazos al mar.

- ¡Oye detente! ¿Estas loco?

- Tranquilízate – Dijo él cuando ya estaba muy lejos de mi alcance – Hay una gran cantidad de arrecife aún, no estamos en peligro.

- No eres tu quien me preocupa, solo !Devuélveme a mi bebe! – Grite molesta.

- Sabes tu comentario es muy hiriente, si sigues así pensare en meterme al mar y tal vez nunca salga – Dijo alejándose más, yo estaba desesperada, pero ¿que iba a ser más fuerte?, mi orgullo o mi instinto materno.

- Lo siento amor, no era verdad cuando dije que solo Logan me importaba, ¿te molestaría venir hacia aquí?, podemos divertirnos más en la playa, los tres juntos.

Él me miro incrédulo, luego miro a Logan, parecía como si debatieran entre volver o quedarse, finalmente luego de unos minutos Syaoran volvió con el bebé, después de eso jugamos un rato más en la playa e hicimos un picnic improvisado hay, Syaoran y nuestro hijo seguían jugando en la orilla del mar con el oleaje hasta que el bebé muy cansado se quedo dormido mientras él lo cargaba.

- Fue un día muy especial para él - Dije cargándolo con cuidado de no despertarlo - ¿Crees que lo recuerde cuando sea mayor?

- No lo se – Dijo contemplándolo con una sonrisa – Logan es un niño muy especial, podría ser posible, pero aunque no lo recuerde yo jamás lo olvidaré.

Hubo un silencio incomodo ambos nos veíamos y sentía una inmensa atracción física hacia él, pero…

- Será mejor que lo lleve a su cuna – Dije volviendo cobardemente a la casa, instalando a Logan en su habitación y rehuyendo un rato de Syaoran, quería estar sola, acomodar mis sentimientos encontrados hacia él, es que a pesar de desear con todo mi corazón volverme a confiar, el amargo recuerdo de su abandono, los días difíciles, la soledad que le habían seguido a su partida, estaban aún presentes en mi memoria, y ya no estaba segura de nada, ¿podría amarlo otra vez?, ¿podría entregarme a él sin el miedo a que me dejara?

Volví a la playa para mirar la puesta de sol, caminando uno o dos kilómetros lejos de la casa, Logan estaba dormido y Wein se había quedado a cuidarlo, Syaoran había desaparecido desde hacia un rato y aquello me animo a salir a caminar para poderme despejar y pensar en mi situación.

Sentada sobre la arena contemple en paz como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, intentando relajarme.

- ¿Estas bien?, Wein dijo que saliste con mucha prisa de la casa – Dijo Syaoran que se encontraba atrás de mi.

- Si, solamente quería ver la puesta de sol – Dije sin atreverme a mirarlo – En la ciudad no hay nada como esto.

Él se sentó a mi lado, no volvió a decirme nada por un largo rato, ambos nos quedamos contemplando en silencio hasta que la luna llena y las estrellas fueron lo único que alumbro la noche.

- Sigues… ¿enojada conmigo? – Pregunto él de repente, aquello llamo mi atención y volví la mirada hacia él, sin embargo no me veía, esto parecía ser igual de difícil para ambos, en realidad no habíamos arreglado nada como pareja, más bien parecíamos solo amigos.

- No es eso – Respondí con sinceridad – Solo estoy asustada.

- ¿A que le temes? – Dijo mirándome por fin, llamando mi atención el detalle de que ninguno de los dos parecía estar jugando, ambos hablábamos en serio.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Él asintió, su rostro era serio, pero tenía la impresión de que lucia algo decaído.

- Tengo mucho miedo de lo que siento por ti – Conteste sin mirarlo sintiendo un gran dolor – Tengo miedo de salir lastimada.

No escuche respuesta, por un largo momento ambos nos quedamos hay sin decir nada, parecía que ambos pensábamos muy seriamente en lo que pasaba.

- Lo siento – Dijo finalmente, no quería verlo, no me sentía preparada, pero él levanto mi barbilla amablemente para mirarme a los ojos – Fui un idiota por haberte dejado, y se que no puedo reparar el daño que hice, solo esperar que tu puedas perdonarme.

- Pero de no ser por Logan tú… - No podía terminar la siguiente parte, sentía un nudo en la garganta, él sonrió comprensivo.

- Yo habría vuelto de cualquier forma, Logan no es la única razón por la cual tu y yo estamos juntos.

- ¿De verdad? – Él asintió, yo tenía mil preguntas más en la cabeza – Pero…

- Sabes te vez muy hermosa en traje de baño – Dijo callándome, me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, repentinamente me olvide de la platica con su comentario.

- Pero no se porque razón lo usas, no te metiste en ningún momento al agua – Su mirada me hizo temblar, había descubierto un punto débil en mi.

- Bueno, es que me da un poco de miedo.

- ¡Lo sabia! Eres una cobarde – Fruncí el ceño.

- No es cierto, todos le tenemos miedo a algo – Me defendí, pero él sonrió con malicia - ¿Qué?, ya se te ocurrió algo, ¿verdad?

No se como ocurrió, pero en menos de media hora me convenció con miles de argumentos que debía vencer mi miedo al mar, sobre todo considerando las posibilidades de Tsunami en Japón por tratarse de una isla.

Y si, me introduje unos pasos, los suficientes para retroceder ante el oleaje, pero Syaoran no me permitió salir del todo, sin que pudiera evitarlo me tomo en sus brazos cargándome.

- ¡¿Qué haces?

- Eres una cobarde, solo es un charquito de agua – Dijo avanzando conmigo en brazos, yo estaba petrificada al ver como dejábamos cada vez más la orilla.

- ¡Estas loco! Estamos hablando del mar, no de una bañera – Dije aferrándome a él, escuchándolo reír.

- Es casi lo mismo – Contesto, pero solo consiguió que me aferrara más a él, aunque parecía gustarle, quizás era lo que quería.

- Si piensas que esto va hacer algo bueno por tu causa estas muy equivocado – Dije mirándolo desafiante, aunque tenía poco valor en el fondo.

- No me preocupa dulzura, pasaran menos de veinticuatro horas antes de que me digas que me amas – Susurro contra mi oído dejándome sorprendida, haciendo que me erizara con solo sentir su aliento, él me miro con una sonrisa decidida, muy confiado en poder obligarme, o convencerme de bajar al cien todas mis defensas.

- Pues buena suerte, aunque permíteme dudarlo, no eres el súper galán irresistible con el que todas las mujeres soñamos – Dije a la defensiva, ¿Por qué seguía jugando este juego de poder?, quizás porque aunque deseaba rendirme mi orgullo aún no lo permitía.

- No necesito suerte, me prometiste un día entero, y ya veraz que bien lo aprovecho – Dijo acariciando mi espalda desnuda, ocasionando un escalofrió en mi, él me miro acercándose a mi rostro hasta besarlo, de pronto olvide todo, donde estábamos, porque, o cualquier cosa que no fueran sus labios, todo era perfecto, hasta que una ola nos cubrió, bajando todos mis deseos de seguir en el mar, de noche.

- ¡Por favor llévame a la orilla! – Suplique un poco asustada de todo, él rio de mi actitud pero al final me hizo caso, el probar agua salada no era muy romántico que digamos.

***Syaoran **

El día anterior había sido, "interesante", había aprendido muchas cosas de Sakura, y estaba convencido que a pesar de todo me estaba acercando a su corazón, lo que nos separaba no era su desprecio, solo su miedo, y sabía que contra eso podríamos luchar juntos.

Desde temprano habíamos salido dejando a Logan encargado con Wein, fuimos a desayunar a un hermoso restaurante que resultaba ser a su vez un acuario, un precioso lugar al que seguramente llevaríamos luego a Logan, sin embargo este momento era nuestro.

Luego del acuario lleve a Sakura de compras a un centro comercial al lado del mar, aprovechando la estancia hay vimos una película del estudio ghibli, sabía que Sakura había querido ver _"la pequeña Harriety"_ desde que había sido anunciado hace meses el proyecto, ambos nos divertimos, y yo estaba feliz de ver que ya no le asustaba tanto mi contacto, no había podido tocarla o besarla como me habría gustado, pero estábamos más cerca, y ella ya no se sobresaltaba tanto ante mi contacto.

Cada vez parecía más como en los viejos tiempos.

Más tarde fuimos a un pequeño restaurante muy intimo al lado del mar, luego la lleve en el coche a la ciudad, ella parecía nerviosa, yo le había dicho que todavía no terminaba el día, y aunque no había entrado en detalles le había comentado algo acerca de ir a un club nocturno, ella parecía sorprendida, no era raro, sabía que a mi no me gustaban esos lugares, pero ella no sospechaba en realidad a donde quería llevarla.

- ¿Estamos muy lejos de la casa no te parece?

- Si, estos lugares no suelen estar cerca de condominios costosos amor, tu tranquila, yo te protejo.

- Pero si es a ti al que temo – Dijo ella sin poder contenerse, haciéndome reír, Sakura era tan transparente que aunque no lo hubiera mencionado lo tenía impreso en el rostro.

Estacione el coche en un hangar privado, de esos donde no te miran siquiera al entrar y una cochera automática se abre para que entres sin ver a nadie.

- Syaoran… ¿Dónde estamos?

Yo solo sonreí, Sakura tenía miedo, sabía que pensaba y yo agregue para darle un toque aún más dramático al asunto.

- Te dije que esta misma noche me dirías que me amas, ¿acaso dudas que no pueda hacerlo ahora?

- Syaoran… - Su rostro estaba trémulo al entrar y mirar el interior, asustada, dio dos pasos atrás, sonreí tomando su mano, no le permitiría escapar, ambos habíamos bebido antes de ir a ese sitio, pero yo sabía que no lo suficiente para lo que íbamos a hacer dentro de él.

- Damas y caballeros, tenemos a los recién casados señores Li, un aplauso por favor, los hemos estado esperando.

- ¿Un karaoke?, ¿Yamazaki? – Murmuro ella bastante apenada, yo asentí, Copacabana era el bar de un amigo mío llamado Harry P., donde casualmente trabajaba otro amigo y compañero de universidad tanto de Sakura como mío, así que no tendríamos escapatoria, tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea, pero de alguna manera debía hacerla caer.

- Descuida amor, no estarás sola – Dije tomando su mano y conduciéndola casi a la fuerza sobre el escenario, el anunciador, Yamazaki, me extendió un micrófono y otro a ella, saludándonos efusivamente a la vez.

Las luces nos enfocaron a ambos, el lugar estaba lleno por ser fin de semana.

- Te pasas de cursi – Dijo ella cerca de mi oído al escuchar la música de inicio de la canción, yo sonreí, era cierto, no era mi estilo, pero ultimadamente de hacer el ridículo, lo haríamos juntos.

Sin darle tiempo a nada comencé a cantar.

_I know I stand in line…. Se que espero en la linea  
Until you think you have the time…. Mientras piensas si tienes el tiempo  
To spend an evening with me….. __Para pasar una tarde conmigo._

Ella se veía nerviosa, había mucha gente esa noche y todos nos observaban, sabía que no me dejaría morir solo hay, eso si no quería que tanto Yamazaki como el resto se dieran cuenta de nuestra situación. Por lo tanto comenzó a cantar.

_And if we go someplace to dance…. Y si vamos a algún lugar a bailar  
I know that there's a chance…. Se que hay una oportunidad  
You won't be leaving with me…. __De que no salgas conmigo._

La audiencia aplaudió cuando ella se integro a la canción, Sakura lucia completamente sonrojada, pero siguió el ritmo, yo sonreí tomando su mano.

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place…. __Después solo iremos a un pequeño y tranquilo lugar  
And have a drink or two…. __Y tomaremos un trago o dos  
And then I go and spoil it all…. __Y entonces arruinaré todo  
By saying something stupid… Diciendo algo estupido  
Like I love you… Como te amo_

Entonces su rostro pareció comprender lo que intentaba hacer, parecía darse cuenta, sonreí encantado, yo le había prometido que esa misma noche me diría que me amaba, pero nunca dije el como.

_I can see it in your eyes…. Puedo verlo en tus ojos  
That you despise the same old lines…. Aún desprecias las viejas lineas  
You heard the night before…. Que escuchaste la noche anterior  
And though it's just a line to you…. __Y aunque solo sea una linea para ti  
For me it's true…. __Para mi es la verdad  
And never seemed so right before…. __Y nunca fue tan cierta antes_

Vi una pequeña pizca de enojo en su mirada, pero me alegre de que no dejara de cantar, fuera cual fuera la razón, estábamos juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say…. __Cada día practico para encontrar algo astuto que decir  
To make the meaning come true…. __Y que el significado se vuelva real  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late …. __Entonces pienso que esperare hasta que sea noche And I'm alone with you…. Y este solo contigo.  
_

La abrase justo antes de que la canción fuera a terminar, aunque no quisiera, se que parecíamos una pareja muy enamorada, algo que muy pronto se convertiría en realidad.

_The time is right… El tiempo es correcto  
Your perfume fills my head…. Tu perfume llena mi cabeza  
The stars get red…. Las estrellas enrojecen  
And oh the night's so blue…. Y la noches es tan azul  
And then I go and spoil it all…. Entonces lo arruinaré todo  
By saying something stupid…. Diciendo algo estupido  
Like I love you…. Como te amo  
I love…_

No pudimos terminar la última parte, sin importarme la gente que nos miraba la bese, por un momento dejándome llevar por mi deseo de sentirla cerca, mía, una parte de mi se alegro cuando ella comenzó a corresponderme, ¿se estaba dejando llevar?, no lo supe, y deje de pensar en ello cuando los que estaban hay rompieron en aplausos sacándonos a ambos de nuestro letargo.

- ¡Eso si que es un beso! – Exclamo Yamazaki aún con el micrófono, Sakura se sonrojo, yo solo fruncí el ceño, si lo había logrado pero era poco para lo que tenía planeado – Demos un fuerte aplauso al señor y la señora Li.

Bajamos del escenario, Yamazaki dejo su puesto por un momento para platicar con nosotros de los viejos tiempos, de nuestras vidas actuales, y de nuestro hijo, ni para Sakura ni para mi fue sorpresa cuando Yamazaki nos dijo que estaba casado con Chiharu, una de las amigas de dormitorio de Sakura en la universidad, ambos estaban felices por ellos, llevaban tres años de casados.

- Espera a que le cuenta a Chiharu que ambos están aquí, se pondrá muy contenta, debemos reunirnos un día para que puedan hablar – Dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, ella parecía encantada con la idea, así que sin duda tendríamos una reunión pronto.

- Bueno me despido, mi turno terminará en poco tiempo, si tardo en llegar Chiharu seguro se molesta.

- Claro, salúdame a Harry – Dije despidiéndome de él.

La música disco comenzó a sonar y Sakura se sorprendió un poco.

- En realidad este si es un centro nocturno ¿verdad?

Asentí dando un trago a mi whiskey.

- Si después de la una comienza la música "disco".

Ella asintió mirando el sitio, otra idea traviesa cruzo mi mente, levantándome de mi lugar extendí una mano hacia ella.

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Ella asintió, no sabía si eran los cocteles que había tomado los que hablaban, ambos ya habíamos bebido antes y continuábamos aún, quizás porque nos sentíamos muy cómodos el uno con el otro y no seria la primera vez que nos emborrachábamos juntos.

Mire a Yamazaki y él sonrió con complicidad, intercambiando unas palabras con el DJ que de inmediato cambio a una pieza lenta y _romántica_.

_i've been thinking of a way to phrase it…. He estado pensando una manera de expresarlo  
seem to never find the words to say it…. __No parezco encontrar las palabras para decir  
_

Me sentí feliz cuando ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello, mientras yo la sujetaba por la cintura.

_but it's true to say…. Pero es verdad al decir  
i've been occupied by other things…. __Que he estado ocupado en otras cosas_

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, de pronto la gente había desaparecido para mi, solo estábamos ella y yo.

_how could i think that you wouldn't notice…. __Como hiba a pensar que no te dabas cuenta  
the absence of our closeness…. La ausencia de nuestra cercanía  
realizing now…. Ahora me doy cuenta  
i will never let it happen again…. Nunca dejaré que suceda otra vez  
_

_Me acerque a su rostro, sintiendo como su aliento me acariciaba, incitándome a ir más allá hasta que me aventure a besarla._

_now i realize…. Y ahora comprendo  
that you are my everything…. __Que tú eres mi todo  
_

Pero aquel que era un beso dulce, tranquilo, que de pronto fue subiendo de intensidad, y supe que no era solo yo el que lo deseaba, ella también estaba llegando al límite.

_And without you here beside me…. Y si no estas aqui a mi lado  
it's like an angel without it's wings…. __Es como un angel que pierde sus alas_

- ¿Creo que es tarde para ir a la casa no te parece? – Murmure entre besos, ella parecía bastante perdida cuando me miro.

- Pero Logan… - Parte de su razón quería salir a flote, pero yo me moví contra ella, mostrando lo excitado que estaba y que no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin tocarla, sin hacerla mía.

- Por favor, te necesito – Dije besando su cuello recorriendo con mis manos su vestido, hasta la mitad de sus muslos, donde este terminaba, Sakura gimió en voz baja cerca de mi oído, hubiera deseado subirle el vestido en ese mismo sitio, pero había mucha gente, tenía que controlarme.

- Ven, se donde hay una habitación – Dije sacándola con urgencia de ese lugar, entre la gente que bailaba y se divertía, aunque Sakura estaba sonrojada la mire dispuesta, decidida, por suerte mi amigo Harry tenía un hotel al lado, lo cual me pareció perfecto para el momento.

En cuanto llegamos cerré la puerta con seguro evitando cualquier interrupción, para luego volver a concentrarme en ella, besándola apasionadamente y sorprendiéndome con gratitud al ver que ella me correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo, esta vez acaricie su pierna hasta levantarla rodeando mi cintura para que ella pudiera sentir la muestra de mi deseo.

- Sakura, te he extrañado tanto – Confesé en medio de mi delirio comenzando a bajar el tirante de su blusa, y besando cada parte expuesta de piel que dejaba.

- Yo también – Confeso ella desabrochando mi camisa – Syaoran tenías razón – Confeso ella entre besos – Te amo.

- Lo se – Dije desabrochando su sostén – Porque yo también te amo.

Ella sonrió, extrañaba sus muestras de cariño, ya no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo, agradecía la presencia de nuestro hijo, agradecía esta segunda oportunidad, y sabía que no la desperdiciaría.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Canciones:**

**Something Stupid (Robbie William y Nicole Kidman)**

**You are my everything (Boyz II Men)**

Jojojo, ¡feliz navidad! n_n

Hola a todos los niños buenos que se han portado bien para que Lady Clamp les deje un capitulo mas de este fic, precisamente a unas pocas horas de que se terminara la navidad!, bueno en general espero que hayan tenido una linda temporada, que todavía continua, y como dudo, aunque quisiera e intentare, que el siguiente capitulo salga pronto, quizás nos leeremos hasta el año que viene, así que ya saben a todos ustedes mis mejores deseos, y gracias por los reviews síganme dejando más para apresurarme ¡eso siempre me motiva!.

Estamos cerca del final así que no se pierdan los últimos capítulos.

PD.- Como son épocas de navidad y buenos deseos no les dejo adelanto, ¿para que amargar la fiesta por adelantado? :3


End file.
